Biohazard: Dark Vision
by Amethysque
Summary: My first RE fic, please read and leave your comments. This story is a sequel set after CV:X that also incorporates the movie, RE:0, and Gaiden. It involves the true purpose of one of Umbrella's founder, Lord Spencer and the survivors. Update 10/17
1. First Domino

-I do not own any of the characters associated with the Resident Evil™ franchise, they belong to Copcom, and all the other legal ownership issues-

*Note* This fanfic takes place after C:V, as well as trying to take into account the Movie, Zero, and Gaiden. This is my first RE fan fic, so please review. Also, this includes spoilers from the ending of Gaiden which might upset some Leon fans.

BTW:This story takes place in 2004

Biohazard: Dark Vision 

The cold mist permeated the containment chamber of the laboratory, rows and columns of transparent specimen tanks filled the room. Scientists in environmental protection suits monitored the various experiments, cautiously analyzing data, acting almost in fear of the slightest error. This was the most secret and secure facility of the international force known as the Umbrella Corporation, even in the wake of the seemingly constant failures of their various installations, from Raccoon City to Antarctica, the amount of people who knew of its existence could be counted on one hand. Most of the world only saw a benevolent company that was trying to rid the most terrible diseases from humanity. Very few knew the face under the mask, a hierarchy based on family lineage and tyrannical ambition. Umbrella wanted the world, and they saw illegal biological experimentation as their prime champion. It all started so long ago, the discovery of the Mother Virus, a mutagenic RNA virus that had been divulged from the human genome itself. Soon came the Tyrant Virus, the only viable child after countless hours of labor, the beginning of the final countdown.

_Then the family tree begins to branch... yet none of them can sire the perfect life form. G-Virus, T-Veronica Virus, even the NE-T Virus all failed. Yet soon... soon my vision will be realized. I wonder what you would think of this, Edward. _A lone figure thought to itself high above in a chamber that overlooked the lab. There was a slight chuckle as an almost deathly white hand absently brushed long albino white hair. _But then again, you probably expected this all along _Monitors showing all aspects of the facility lined the dimly lit room. There was a slight chime as one of the screens focused on one of the figures in the containment suit. "Lord Spencer, we are ready for the first test." White lips curled in a razor of a smile. "Proceed." The monitor switched to a containment room in which a capsule had been transported. A misshapen humanoid mass was visible through the condensation and frost. Ozwell Spencer felt a tinge of nostalgia. "Hello again, Lisa."

------------------------------

Small black crosses seemed to painfully contrast with the grassy landscape as the sun began to descend. The air was on the verge of changing from crisp to chilly, yet the small group of people congregated in front of the grave markers seemed completely oblivious to the environment around them. This clearing in the forest was right on the border of the restricted zone into the remains of Raccoon City.

"It's been a long time since all of us were here." A woman who looked to be in her late twenties with chin length brown hair said. She wore a casual pair of slacks and a t-shirt with the logo: S.T.A.R.S. To those that knew of Umbrella's other face, the S.T.A.R.S. logo was like an unconceivable scar that ran across their hidden agenda. She was known as Jill Valentine, one of the only survivors who had managed to escape from Raccoon City and had faced some of Umbrella's most unimaginable horrors. She had been at the infamous Mansion incident, the first domino to fall in the slew of Umbrella's evil. She and her comrades all belonged to the same nameless organization that existed to destroy Umbrella.

"It's been six years since it all began...." A man with short-cropped dark brown hair replied. He looked around the same age as the first speaker. He wore a dark military vest over some green combat fatigues. Chris Redfield was a veteran of the whole Umbrella ordeal, he, along with Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, and Rebecca Chambers had faced Umbrella's abominations time and time again. He was their leader, or at least he tried to be. The recent years had not been kind to the anti-Umbrella organization they all belonged to. Although it seemed that almost all of the corporation's experiments had been halted, and their numbers had been growing, slowly, but still growing, Chris couldn't help but feel that they were just in the eye of the storm.

"It seems more like a life time ago." A woman bearing a slight resemblance to the man murmured. "How many lives have been lost...." her voice seemed to falter for a second and it was evident that she was trying to stop herself from crying. It didn't work. She slowly sank to her knees in front of two crosses. Inscribed were the names, "Steve Burnside" and "Leon S. Kennedy". 

A grim looking, heavy set man who seemed older than all the others was also deeply affected by the mention of Leon's name. Barry Burton, once the former weapon's specialist of Special Tactics And Rescue Service team, remembered the tragic incident on the ocean liner. Leon was presumed dead ever since the ordeal with the parasite and Lucia, or at least that was as far as Barry was willing to consider. Soon after being retrieved from the ship, Leon disappeared, never heard from again. All Barry found was some splotches of green blood, he didn't want to know what its meaning was. The others also agreed with him. Lucia, once a scared young girl similar to a certain other young woman who Claire had befriended, was now a happy eighteen year old who was adored by both Barry's wife and other two daughters. Unfortunately, Barry was often estranged from his family for their own safety; such was his sacrifice in the war against Umbrella. His heart was full of empathy and his own grief as he watched Claire's quiet sobs.

There was also another name that was the source of the younger Redfield's sorrow. The fact that the name belonged to someone who was still alive only made it all the more painful. "Sherry….", her voice weakly carried over to all the others. The daughter of the late William Birkin had escaped with Leon and Claire to only end up a prisoner again. Claire could never forgive herself for leaving to Europe and leaving Sherry behind. She found out from Leon that Sherry had been taken from him by a group of people who had claimed to be with the United States government. It was only later that the news became even more traumatizing, for the anti-Umbrella team soon found out that it was none other than Albert Wesker, the inhuman traitor who had nearly killed Claire and Chris during the Antarctic crises with the T-Veronica virus. It was also suspected that the agency that Wesker was working for had also taken the body of Steve Burnside. The name Wesker alone conjured up almost as much hatred as the name Umbrella, only on a more personal note, especially for the former S.T.A.R.S. who had once relied on the man as their captain. Once, a couple of years ago, Claire and the others had actually tracked down Sherry to a temporary prison, only to come face to face with Wesker himself. In the chaos that exploded, Claire barely managed to catch a glimpse of the girl before she was whisked off again. Even then, Claire had been shocked by how much the girl had changed with time. It had become her obsession to rescue the girl, yet try as she might to find any leads, the organization which held her was even more elusive than the Umbrella Corporation.

Slightly separate from the trio, the 24-year old medic known as Rebecca Chambers stood in front of the grave markers that remembered the individuals that had once belonged to Bravo team of the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. Of course, none of these markers were actual graves, there was nothing left of the horrors of Raccoon City, only a radioactive wasteland left in the wake of the _outbreak._ The least the survivors could do was to create these symbols as a testament to their fallen comrades. Yet there was one individual in particular that Rebecca thought about, but there was no marker of his death. _Billy, I hope that you're doing alright out there, I hope that you've been able to rebuild your life as you said you would._ Of course, no one else knew of whom she spoke of. It had been her promise to the accused murderer known as Billy Coen as they departed, she allowed him to remain dead, even asking that the investigation into his reported death be closed. Of course Umbrella had been behind his arrest, the company's influence knew no bounds, easily getting the Navy S.E.A.L. convicted on false murder charges and conveniently transported through the Arcklay Mountains. After the failed Bravo expedition, it was Billy who had worked with Rebecca to stay alive, fate throwing both together in an unlikely alliance. He had put his dog tags on the mangled corpse of one of his _escorts_ and Rebecca left it at that, submitting a report requesting the closing of Billy's file. Even Chris Redfield, the man who had helped her through the whole Spencer Mansion incident, knew nothing of what had transpired the night before. When he found her in the room tending to the poisoned Richard Aiken, she feigned all previous knowledge of Mansion and its secrets. It made her angry, if not totally consumed by hate towards Umbrella, at how the corporation was so eager to destroy lives in its pursuit for power. In Billy's case, his DNA was what they wanted; a prime candidate for one of their Tyrant experiments. Rebecca sighed and said a prayer to all of the people who had perished as result of Umbrella's bloody hands.

They were all interrupted by a coughing noise from a young Hispanic man. Unlike the rest of the assembled individuals, Carlos Oliveira, former Umbrella mercenary, didn't know anyone personally who had perished besides his former teammates. Still, he had escaped with Jill Valentine and had experienced such horrors as the Nemesis and other B.O.W.'s of Umbrella's creation. His specific job was recruiting former Umbrella personnel towards their cause, not surprisingly, there were many ex-Umbrella employees who wanted to see their former bosses brought to justice for their crimes. He stood a respective distance from the others, allowing them to pay their respects, but he glanced at his watch as it approached 5:00 PM; the agreed meeting time. He spoke with a latino accent that was quite obvious, but not hindering to his English. "It's almost time." he called to the others.

The others composed themselves and shuffled back towards the large Humvee they had all traveled in.

"You sure what this chick says is legit?" Chris asked, his face still grim from the grave visit.

Carlos shot him an exasperated look. "Do you think I would risk calling all of us together if I wasn't sure?!"

"Look, she could be a psycho that's screwing with us, or more likely, she's from Umbrella and this is a trap.", the larger man replied.

"You still came, all of you came." Carlos said flatly. The others all lowered their gazes slightly. "If what she says is true, this could help us finally end Umbrella."

"That still leaves Wesker." Claire quietly said to herself. No one else replied.

Rebecca was the one who chose to break the silence. "What did she say her name was?"

Carlos shook his head. "All she would say was that her name was Alice."

~Well, I hope I didn't try to cram too much extraneous detail into this first chapter. To all Leon fans out there, please remember that he is presumed dead. I actually tried to incorporate Gaiden, even though many people are quick to dismiss it as not being part of the official continuity. Gun Survivor may be included, but I never mentioned them because none of the characters were relevant at this point. I will not include anything from the novel's because they are not recognized in Japan. Please correct any of my errors, such as Spencer's first name, I tried scrounging all over the place but couldn't find anything that said his first name. As for the summary of this chapter, basically I think the intro was self-explanatory, a slight teaser that revealed Spencer, and Lisa will have much more dire significance later on. The rest is about the former S.T.A.R.S. and other survivors coming to the out skirts of Raccoon city, after all being called there by a woman named Alice (obvious isn't it?). Anyway, please review~


	2. Melancholy Phantom

_Chapter 2: Melancholy Phantom  
  
_And how are we feeling today, Ms. Birkin? The figure asked. It was always a different person, but she knew none of them really cared about her welfare. It was hard to concentrate on them, their voices were always so dead. _But it's better than hearing a real zombie cry._ She thought. _Although I think being kept in this prison is more cruel than being eaten alive. At least sometimes..._ she thought. Her gaze wandered around the small room. The gray walls were metal, the floor was bare concrete. There was only a desk with some stationary and books to decorate the room besides the bed. There was also a small shower and toilet room, but it was too small to be considered anything but spartan. This had been her prison for the last couple of years. There had been other places before, some nicer, some worse, but all had served to keep her trapped. Only once had _she_ found her, but then it had all been taken away in the blink of an eye. Although she told herself that she had been forgotten, there was still an undeniable part of her, a part of her she wanted to dismiss as being childish and insecure that longed for a single name. _Claire...._  
  
Ms. Birkin, are you listening to me? The voice sounded cross.  
  
She came back to reality. Fine, doctor...., she said absently. They were all the same to her, she never bothered remembering their names.  
  
The middle aged man nodded and wrote something on his clip-board. That's good. However, this report indicates that you haven't been sleeping very much recently; is anything wrong? Sherry?  
  
The young woman cringed inside as he said her first name. _You have no right to even use my name! _She put on another fake smile. Nothing's wrong, I'm just feeling a little restless lately.  
  
Her facade worked. Well, I'll see if we can increase your outdoor time then. The doctor said, as if he was proud that he had gotten an answer. She knew that all the reports they kept on her all said that she was highly difficult and uncooperative. _They should be happy that I'm not violent_, although the option of causing an outburst was beginning to be sorely tempting to the eighteen year old. Yet recently, she realized that if she acted docile they might loosen their watch over her, even for a second. _I wonder if I'm maturing..._, she thought to herself smugly. For a second she thought of Raccoon City, a memory she usually tried to bury. _I'm almost as old as you were, Claire._  
  
The doctors irritating voice brought her back. She pretended to yawn, Oh, what was it you were asking?  
  
We're finished for today, I'll see you next week. He slowly got up and walked to the thick metal door. He looked up at the video camera in the corner and nodded. A mechanical beep emitted from the door and a light flashed green. The doctor ran a key card through and the knob-less door opened. Sherry caught a glimpse of the gray metal hallway, as always, there were many armed guards at attention. Glad that the weekly ordeal was over, she shuffled back to the plain bed and lay back. She didn't care that the camera was always watching her. For all she knew, the camera was the only visible instrument that kept a constant vigil over her. _Am I ever going to get out of here?_ For the first time in many years, the young woman known as Sherry Birkin wanted to cry.  
-------------------------------  
The former S.T.A.R.S. group watched as a dark colored car came to a halt in front of the make shift cemetery. It had a blank license plate.  
Exactly on time. Carlos said to no one in particular. Everyone's eyes were trained on the car, hands ready to pull out hidden weapons at the slightest disturbance. The sun was almost halfway below the horizon, the orange now beginning to bleed into the dark blue that preceded the night. The door opened slowly, revealing a shapely bare leg that was wearing a long leather boot. All the males couldn't help but notice. The individual decided to finally exit the car, as if deciding the environment was secure. None of them knew what to expect, not even Carlos who had been contacted by this so-called Alice. They were all shocked to see a stunning woman exit the vehicle, she was alone. Despite her external beauty, they all saw an almost cold severity in her features, as if she had been through a lot more than her age would suggest. Her icy gray eyes locked onto the group, piercing each of them like daggers, analyzing and calculating. There was no doubt about it, she was a trained soldier. She was wearing a leather jacket over a casual looking blouse and jean-skirt, yet these utterly normal clothes seemed to accentuate the fact that she didn't belong in them; they tried to make her look ordinary, but it was clear that there was something else to this woman. She calmly walked towards the group. I have the information you need to take down Umbrella completely., she said plainly. There was an unplacable European accent to her speech, subtle, yet unmistakably adding to her mystery.  
  
Caught off guard by her forwardness, Chris quickly tired to establish that he was in charge. Slow down! Who the hell are you?! he said, not wanting to give her the impression that they were desperate for her information. She gazed back at him with her cold eyes. My name is Alice, I survived the Umbrella's experiments. What else do you want to know?, her voice was unyielding, almost mocking Chris's will.  
  
You expect us to believe you with just that? Chris asked frankly.  
  
Yes, all of you have the same story. She said, her voice forceful yet somehow detached. I've read all of Umbrella's files on you. She paused and bit her lip, as if what she said next was slightly embarrassing and damaging to her ego. Which is why I contacted you... I thought you were the only people who could do what needed to be done.  
  
So you need our help. Chris said smugly. The woman glared back at him. I can leave. She said vehemently.  
  
Explain why you have access to Umbrella, and then we'll talk. Chris said.  
  
The woman looked thoughtful. She nodded. I was a covert operative at the Spencer Mansion, my job was to to protect the true nature of Umbrella's research at the Mansion by pretending to be a newly-wed who lived there with her husband. At the pronunciation of the word husband, she made a slight look of disdain. Besides the underground lab at the Spencer estate, my job was to protect an emergency entrance to the underground lab complex known as the Hive under Raccoon City. She knew that they would all react strongly to the reference of the Mansion. She seemed surprised at the blank stares that returned her gaze.  
  
What the hell is a Hive?, Chris asked. He looked to the other S.T.A.R.S. survivors. Jill and Barry shook their heads, while Rebecca also looked clueless. She was actually trying to remember if she and Billy had ever heard of anything called the Hive, it sounded familiar, but she still drew a blank. The woman named Alice seemed confused.  
  
None of you have heard about a complex called the Hive? It was located underneath Raccoon City. She looked at Claire. You went underneath the city, didn't you? Did anything mention an underground lab complex?  
  
Claire gave the woman an odd look. There was an underground lab complex, but nothing about it was called the Hive... this lab was part of a chemical processing plant. It was pretty deep , I don't think that there was anything underneath it.  
  
Alice's eyes darted back and forth as if she was visually trying to draw a map of the younger Redfield's description. Her eyes lit up when she finished her mental picture. I know what you are talking about.. the labs you explored were used for B.O.W. development, such as Dr. Birkin's research . The Hive was a much deeper complex, it's focus was on developing the T-Virus itself. Many eyebrows raised in response.  
  
How–how do you know the name , Claire asked, barely managing to suppress the emotional burst she felt at the mention of the name.  
  
A lot of red flags went up at Umbrella after they found out about the G-Virus incident. Alice replied. Over the past six years, I've been trying to gather data on Umbrella, Birkin was one of the more hush-hush topics. Umbrella was scared that more of their employees might share Birkin's sense of loyalty to the company, so they went into lock-down and increased security. She looked at Claire and Chris in particular, The downfall of the Ashfords only made them more paranoid, it's the reason why they've become even more hard to track over the past couple of years.  
  
Why do you want to take down Umbrella? Jill suddenly asked. Everyone's attention seemed to renew as all eyes focused on Alice.  
  
The woman was caught slightly off guard by the change of subject. I knew what was going on at the Mansion and at the Hive. I wanted to end it... I had a contact in the Hive, she was going to smuggle out some of the T-Virus and expose it to the media. Unfortunately, my less than admirable _husband_ knew of my betrayal and intended to use it to his advantage by stealing the Virus and selling it on the black market. He made a mistake... he went into the Hive and stole some samples, but he also released some of the Virus as a distraction. The others had an idea of what happened.  
  
Alice's eyes seemed to show a glimmer of emotion as she continued her story. The Hive is... or at least was controlled by an Artificial Intelligence called the Red Queen. The computer reacted to the T-Virus infection among the employees and went into an emergency security protocol, sealing the Hive completely. All those workers were killed.... Her voice sank as her mind flashed back to hordes of undead she and the commando team had faced. The Mansion was also controlled by the Red Queen's systems. Upon the quarantine of the Hive, _she _activated the Mansion's own defense systems, releasing nerve gas that caused unconsciousness and memory loss. I happened to be in the shower.... She actually smiled wryly. I woke up with no memory. The next thing I knew, I was being dragged into the Hive by a group of Umbrella's security force to find out what went wrong. We had no idea what we were getting into–  
  
Rebecca interrupted the tale. When did this happen? Alice glanced at the younger woman. It was around May, 1998... I think....  
  
Rebecca's large brown eyes seemed to get even wider with excitement. That was two-months before we were sent to investigate the murders in the forest! That's where we found the Mansion! Jill searched her memory, trying to remember the infamous incident that had started it all. Although it was a bit murky, she remembered that she had read the diary of one of the Mansion's keepers. It had been dated around May and the unfortunate man had written about being woken up one night by someone in a containment suit. She then remembered with a slight chill that as the diary continued, the words had slowly begun to focus on hunger....  
  
Jill suddenly spoke up, surprising Alice and Rebecca. That's it! That's when the first T-Virus outbreak happened! It probably spilled in the Hive and then infected the Mansion, the time frame matches. Then two months later after the zombies were wandering around, we were sent to the Mansion... on purpose.... Her voice faded out. All of the former S.T.A.R.S. felt pure loathing as a picture of Wesker's face flashed before them.  
  
Hold on for a minute! I think we're all trying to draw too many lines here! Barry suddenly spoke up. First of all, we were all at the Mansion, we explored all over, and there was no sign of you lady, or you're so called husband. There was no mention of a Hive anywhere, no mention of a Red Queen, and no mention of any of the stuff you're talking about. The way I remember it, there was an outbreak at the Mansion a couple of months before we got there. Then Wesker and Umbrella decide that they want combat data and send us up there. After the Mansion went boom and nobody believed us, Chris and I went underground and Jill stayed in the city. Then the whole G-Virus thing happened and then Raccoon City was nuked. He looked suspiciously at Alice. If the first outbreak happened underneath the city, how come Raccoon City wasn't infected first, then the Mansion? Why was it the other way around?  
  
Alice thought for a second. My last day at the Mansion was almost three months before any of you knew it existed. She paused. They probably wiped any trace I was there after I _came back._ She said the last word with a strange expression but didn't elaborate. And from what you tell me, I think that the section of the Mansion I was stationed was different from the area you were in. You were at the main entrance to the Mansion, I think that led to the Residence Halls and the underground lab and the heli-port. The others nodded. Spence and I... She paused. Spence was the name of the man who _acted_ as my husband.  
  
The guy who betrayed you? Jill asked. Alice nodded.  
  
We were the only two employees stationed at the North-West Wing of the Mansion which was, in the unlikely event that a person was wandering in the forest, the most accessible to the public. Our responsibilities included pretending to be the owners of the mansion, rich eccentrics who wanted lavish privacy, and send them away. We were to make sure no one made it past us and went to the main area of the Mansion. She bit her lip. Although I think that it was only more bull on Umbrella's part. They entrance to the Hive was one of the most top-secret things besides the Mansion Lab, they wanted to make sure that only a minimal amount of people knew about it. We were actually prohibited from talking to the other employees about what was going... come to think of it, I don't think we were ever allowed into the main mansion.... She shook her head. It doesn't matter really.  
  
Well, continue. Barry said. If anything, you tell a pretty good story. Alice didn't appreciate the remark, but she continued anyway.  
  
The day the accident happened was the same day I went down into the Hive with the commando team. Umbrella obviously knew about the T-Virus's effects, but sent us down anyway. They were more interested in what exactly had happened that would cause the Red Queen to respond in the way she did. In a way, the Red Queen was trying to protect the public in an extreme way by keeping all the infected people locked in the Hive. We didn't know that and shut her down to release all of the locks she had in place. On our way out we encountered the zombies. A lot of the team had died as a result of a defensive trap in the Red Queens main chamber, almost all of the rest died after the zombies. Only two of us made it out, myself and a man named Matt.  
  
Who's Matt? Carlos asked, already confused by the talk of the time table of the Mansion incident. All he knew was what had happened during the Nemesis ordeal and escaping with Jill. Although he knew the general facts about what the others had gone through, there was a lot of detail that the ex-S.T.A.R.S. shared he couldn't get from being told.  
  
I forgot to mention Matt.... Alice's face looked truly saddened. He... he was the first person I met when I woke with amnesia. He was inside of the Mansion when I woke up. I was walking towards the court-yard outside when I heard the chopper of the commando team. I didn't know it at the point though. Anyway, he grabbed inside and dragged me towards cover as the commando team made a not so quiet entrance. He claimed he was a cop looking for his sister. . .it turned out that he was actually part of an anti-Umbrella organization. It turned out that his sister was my contact in the Hive, she was part of the same anti-Umbrella organization as he was – it may even be the same one you all belong to now, which is another reason I contacted you.   
  
I could try and check to see if he was one of us. Barry said, there was actually a sense of concern in his voice. What was his full name?  
  
Matt Addison. She said quietly. That's what he said his name was, it could have been an alias. Barry nodded.  
  
Alice sighed. It turned out that he was there to find out why she had failed to smuggle the Virus out, not knowing anything about Spence's betrayal. He later found her, but she had been infected.... Claire remembered how Steve had destroyed his own father, even though he had been a virus carrier, in order to save her. She resumed listening to Alice's story.  
  
–we escaped with several others back to the emergency train, but at the last minute the Red Queen's trump card, some type of prototype B.O.W. that was nicknamed the Licker attacked us. The creature was unstable, and mutated with each consumption of new DNA. We managed to kill it, but during the fight it cut Matt. She shook her head as if trying to shake the image of something out of her head.   
  
Claire couldn't help but think of the biological atrocities known as the Lickers, her encounters with them during Raccoon City still gave her nightmares. At least the one's she'd encountered hadn't spontaneously mutated, there had been the cleave-handed ones variants in the lab compared to the claw-handed ones in the RPD, but that was all she had noticed.  
  
Alice regained her thoughts. During the fight, we lost two... one was a commando named Kaplan. It wasn't fair, he had survived through so much, he even got the anti-Virus, but the Licker took him. The other was Rain, she was infected... I gave her the vaccine but it was too late. Matt and I managed to get back to the Mansion, but he... he began to mutate as soon as we got out of the station. By that time Umbrella knew what had happened and a biohazard team was waiting for us. I tried injecting Matt with the anti-Virus but they took him... and then they took me. Alice shuddered.  
  
What's wrong? Rebecca asks gently. Alice seemed touched by her care. I woke up in the hospital... hooked up to tubes and monitors. When I broke out of my room... I walked out of the hospital and saw the broken city. . .  
  
You mean _the Outbreak?!_ Rebecca asked, almost not believing what she heard. You were in a coma for four months?!  
  
Alice slowly nodded. I'm not exactly sure what happened... the last clear memory I had before waking up was Matt being taken.  
  
Claire and Jill both stared at Alice. So you managed to escape from Raccoon too?!, Jill stared.   
Alice nodded again. It's amazing that none of us ever crossed paths. Claire said softly.  
  
Carlos remembered the sense of irony he had felt when he had met Claire Redfield and Leon Kennedy, learning they too had been running around the city while he had been trying to find the T-Virus vaccine for Jill. Hey, _chica_? He said, letting some of his naitive tounge slip in. What happened to Matt?  
  
It's one of the reason's I came here, to find out. All I know is that one of the scientists said that they wanted to put him into something called the Nemesis program because of his mutations....  
  
They were interupted by a slight cry from Jill. Her face looked pale, a look of total shock, horror, and anger seemed to be freezing her in place. She looked as if she was about to have a heart attack. Chris immediatly rushed to her side, trying to help her breathe in relax.  
  
It's alright, Chris.... She gasped. Rebecca stood by with a sedative, but realized that Jill had calmed down. Chris's face was marked with serious concern as he still held Jill by the shoulders protectively. Chris, it's okay, I'm not freezing to death. Chris immediatly let her go, his face flushing a bright scarlet. I... um....  
Jill just gave him a slight smile. She gave him a reassuring grip on the shoulder and turned back to Alice. I don't know if I can tell you this but....  
----------------------------------   
Alice had sunk to the ground in dumb shock. Jill stood by her side, her face ashen. She had told Alice all about her encounters with the B.O.W. called the Nemesis. I'm sorry.... was all she could say.  
After about a minute of silence Alice finally spoke. No... at least now I know what happened to him, or at least what probably happened to him. He would never have wanted to be a weapon... it's Umbrella's fault! She angrily punched the ground. Tears burned down her cheeks as her saddness and anger torrented inside of her. Everyone respectively allowed her to mourn her fallen commrade, they knew what she was going through all too well.   
  
Night had just fallen, Barry had said they would probably have to camp out and set about building a campife. Everyone sat in the warm bath of the fire, but the emotional chill couldn't be shaken. Yet there was an odd sense of companionship as they all sat together: the ex- S.T.A.R.S. beginning to accept the idea of trusting this mysterious woman, Alice feeling slightly confused, but glad that she had told her story to these people It was now 7:30PM, yet they all felt exhausted from the day's emotions. It was Alice who broke the silence.   
  
I was so caught up in my story that I didn't even tell you why I called you here. She said, as if horrified by the possibily of a lapse in memory. The others all looked at her, but the distrust in their eyes had turned to understanding and empathy. Alice felt secure for some reason.  
  
Why did you call us here? Chris asked slowly. He was sitting with Jill, both comfortable in their mutal silence. Jill unconsciously slid a bit closer to Chris, her face a bit worried yet curious as to what the newcommer had to say.  
  
Alice took a deep breath. I want to go back to where Raccoon City used to be.  
  
Why? It's nothing but a crater. Claire said.  
  
Alice nodded. I know, but the Hive was built deep enough to have withstood a surface explosion, even if it was nuclear.  
  
I don't understand. Rebecca said. Why go back to the Hive?  
  
Alice's face looked confident and serious. Her voice dropped to slightly above a whisper, as if afraid someone was eavesdropping. The Hive was permanently closed after the initial outbreak and the Spencer Mansion detonation. Even afterwards, I doubt Umbrella had the time or the need to go back and repair it before the G-Virus incident; I'm sure of it. All vital research was transfered to other facilities, and normally the abandoned facitliy would be demolished. However, being that it was so deep underground, and the outbreaks at the time, I think that they left Hive is still intact.  
  
I still don't get it. Claire said. If all the research is gone, why go?  
  
Alice glanced at each of them. Because the Red Queen, although disabled and broken, is still there. Her data banks would have access to all of Umbrella's top secret files! The others all looked thoughtfull. Are you sure that there would even be anyting to salvage? Barry asked. It's been how many years.  
  
It's a gamble. Alice said. If we can get the Red Queen partially operational, we may be able to get data without worrying about securtiy. Too operational, and she may try and betray us. It's worth the attempt. Umbrella is about to do something major, why else would they be almost impossible to track for the past couple of years?  
  
It's a valid guess, why? Chris asked.  
  
Accessing their top priority files, even if they are outdated, could give us a better idea of their agenda. I'm not talking about run-of-the-mill B.O.W. and viral reports, I'm talking about major things such as facility locations and their weaknesses! It would give us a chance to deal a major strike, if not totally finish them. Alice said excitedly.  
  
Chris pondered the idea a little while, glancing at his comrades every so often. As leader, he had to make sure that he made decisions for everyone. Finally, Chris said slowly, I won't guarantee anything... but you've got yourself a deal... for now., he said, stickng out his hand to Alice.   
  
She grasped it firmly. When do we go?


	3. Unconscious Desire

_Chapter 3: Unconscious Desire  
  
_It was a small hotel room, sparsely furnished, the only thing noteworthy being the large picture window that showed the sunset. Yet, the normally warm yellow glow and blends of oranges and pinks seemed almost cold, sad even. A new magazine lay next to the open chamber of a well-used hand gun. A folder marked with a blood-red confidential' lay at its side, stacks of paper and photos strewn about in a disorganized fashion. It was her next mission.  
  
So my name is Lily Chen now. Her voice even sounded alien to her, scary, foreign. Her hand unconsciously moved itself over the scar on her abdomen, as if trying to protect it from this new name. Her other hand lifted the martini to her cold lips, the alcohol momentarily giving her a false sense of warmth.  
  
A knock at her door startled her. She drew her bath robe closer to her exposed body, irritated to have been interrupted during one of her very few moments of privacy. She angrily walked towards the door, but it suddenly burst open, causing her to cry out and jump backwards for her gun. She paused when she saw who it was, an icy chill running through her body at the darkly clad figure.   
  
What the hell do you want?!, she hissed.   
  
Now, now, Ada. Lips curled in a familiar arrogant sneer. Oh, my mistake, what was it? Ms. Chen?  
  
Go to hell!, she screamed. Get the hell out of my room! The martini glass had shattered on the ground. He had easily evaded her attack.  
  
The sneer was gone. In the blink of an eye he held her in his cold unyielding grip, his fingers tightening around her throat. She gasped, trying in vain to squirm out of his inhuman grip. The eyes were unreadable behind the omnipresent shades, no doubt enjoying the power he had over her.  
  
What was that? The voice was stone.  
  
She choked. The room was silent, save for the constant whirl from the overhead fan. Go to hell!, she managed to cough out. An infinite amount of time seemed to stand still. _Is he going to kill me?_ The thought loomed in the center of her mind. Real fear began to fill her mind. _Oh god! He wouldn't–_He suddenly threw her to the floor, she gagged and began heaving, her lungs gasping for air. She tried to stand up in vain, but his leg pinned her to the ground.  
  
Need I remind you, Agent 1827, that you have no say in what happens to you. He looked down at her as if she was some type of inferior insect. You belong to the Agency., his voice slammed down on her with as if it was dogma. He moved his foot, allowing her to crawl to the table and pull herself into a chair. He turned and began to walk out. Be ready by 15 hundred hours. Just as he was about to walk through the broken doorway he stopped. Don't think that they haven't noticed your less than enthusiastic will. They're monitoring your decline. He paused when he heard the click of the gun. She pointed it at his head.  
  
I'm still a pretty good shot., she labored to say. Her throat burned, red marks reflecting where his fingers had cut off her air.  
  
His lips curled in a cruel smile. That's the attitude you need.  
  
I'll shoot you, you Goddamn monster!, she said hoarsely. He sneered again. He knew she couldn't hurt him. He turned around and walked out the door.  
  
I wouldn't try anything stupid... Ada. His voice echoed as he left. You have nothing besides the life the Agency gives you.  
  
  
The room was dark, the only light in the room came from the exposed hallway; no one had bothered to fix the door. There was a strange sound that echoed off the walls. It was unfamiliar, yet nostalgic. It was the sound of crying, but not the normal response that came with sorrow. Instead, these quiet sobs formed desperate and angry tears. Damn you Wesker!, her fist hit the table. She didn't feel the pain. Damn it all!  
  
Her hand went down to the scar. _Ada's scar_, she tried to tell herself. _I'm not Ada anymore. I'm whatever the Agency wants me to be._ Yet, try as she might, she couldn't get her mantra to disassociate her emotions. She allowed her hand to rest against the scar; it felt familiar, conjuring images from her past that she had long tried to bury. Yet it felt good to remember, or at least it seemed a lot more comforting than the life she led now. Her thoughts slowly drifted towards her most forbidden and sealed memories; the memories that made her weak. The ones that made her_ feel_. Her heart actually felt warmth as she remembered _his _face, his voice, his arms around her. But there also came an intense pain along with the memory, a pain of longing and tragedy. She even dared to say _his_ name. It sounded almost too familiar and comfortable, but she knew that he was gone. Even before she found out about his disappearance, he had been gone from her a long time. Still, it was one of the few memories she cherished, for her time with the man named Leon S. Kennedy had actually been the first time she had showed her feelings to someone. Her scar reminded her of what had happened, yet she felt no regret about helping him. Still, there was a lot of buried guilt, especially about not being forthcoming about her true intentions when she had met him. _What does it matter?, s_he thought. _I made my choice, I wanted to stay with the Agency. _She knew she was lying to herself even as she thought it. As much as she tried to deny it, she knew what she wanted. Slowly, wiping the last tears from her face, she walked towards the bathroom mirror. She stood there, motionless for at least five minutes; a storm of various thoughts coursing through her mind. Exhaling slowly, she looked one more time at the file and the gun on the table. She had made her decision, there would be no turning back now.  
  
My name is Ada Wong. It felt good to finally say it.  
-----------------------------  
How exactly are we going to get into the Hive? Chris asked as he loaded some equipment into the jeep. The morning after agreeing to Alice's proposal, he had called one of the closer anti-Umbrella strongholds and requested the necessary weapons and supplies. The last delivery car had just driven back, leaving the core team members to plan their course of action. He glanced at Alice. There's nothing left at the Mansion, and the city is just a crater.  
  
The dangerously attractive woman was busy reloading a small hand gun. She looked back at Chris. I'm pretty sure that the entrance to the Hive withstood the Mansion's self-destruct. She clicked the barrel and held the gun up, testing it's aim. Satisfied, she slid it into the holster on her hip. We may need to do a little digging, which is why I asked for the power drill and C4.  
  
Why not a dousing rod or pendulum while we're at it? The former S.T.A.R.S. marksman asked sarcastically.  
  
It's amazing that you've lasted this long against Umbrella. Alice said. Or maybe it's you're charming humor that makes zombies want to commit suicide. Chris glared at her.  
  
Break it up you two! Jill said, acting irritated by the little spat. In truth, she was actually a bit threatened by Alice's directness with Chris. After all the ordeals they had been through, her affection for Chris Redfield had only grown stronger; yet the thought of confessing her feelings to him almost gave her as much fear as the Nemesis. _Oh God... the Nemesis...._ She still was in shock after realizing that the monster that had terrorized her had been Alice's friend and fellow survivor. _And I killed him._, she thought glumly. She suddenly felt something grip her shoulder. It was Alice.   
  
You did what you had to do. I don't hold you responsible for killing him. Her eyes reflected empathy as well as anger. That's a privilege reserved Umbrella. Jill stared at her, a bit surprised that the other woman had known what she was thinking.  
  
I know it's Umbrella's fault... but–  
  
Look, if anything, I'm glad that you took him out of his misery. Alice interrupted. Let's get this mission started!   
Away from the three, Carlos, Rebecca, Claire, and Barry, were preparing for the mission individually. Carlos was checking ammunition and weapons, Rebecca checking her medical supplies, Claire adjusting her combat fatigues, and Barry studying the schematics Alice had provided. In some ways they seemed over-prepared, but where Umbrella was concerned, none of them was willing to risk anything. The three were interrupted by a shrill whistle, Chris was ready to begin.  
  
All right, we're going to try gain access to the Hive through the entrance where the Spencer Mansion used to be. It's virtually impossible that there could be anything down there, but we know better. The others exchanged looks, nodding in agreement. Alice spoke next. Our goal is to enter the Queen's chamber and try and reroute her main circuit board. No doubt the circuitry is badly damaged, so we're going to use these– She pointed to a bunch of stacked cube shaped machines. To try and boot her mainframe from. Luckily, due to the fact that she's at least been unused for six years, her security protocols are outdated and shouldn't be a problem. She produced a small rectangular shaped instrument that resembled a palm pilot. Thanks to technology and calling in a lot of favors, this device should be able to hack past anything she throws at us. She made a strange face. Besides, maybe after all this time she'll feel cooperative.  
  
Why didn't we call in anyone else? Rebecca asked. Wouldn't it have been better to call in a specialized computer team?  
  
You may trust you're organization, but I don't. I was hesitant to even call this many of you, but we may need the girl-power. She winked at Chris. Besides, you're teams are probably needed else where, if this mission fails, it would be a waste of resources.  
  
Jill shot a look at Alice and Chris, momentarily forgetting her emotional numbness. Any chance that Umbrella still monitors this facility?, she hastily said. Or left any surprises before they moved out?  
  
There's always the chance. Alice said frankly. That's why we're taking a car and not a chopper. As for the Hive, I doubt they left anything organic though, and I'm pretty sure that they cleared out all their experiments. Jill decided that she would stock some anti-B.O.W. grenade rounds, just in case.  
  
Hey! Is it even safe going close to a place that was nuked?! Carlos suddenly said. I don't want no radiation poisoning, _man_!  
  
Rebecca answered him. Well, it has been six years, and considering the yield of the nuclear missile that was dropped on Raccoon city, I would say that the radioactive falloff has reached non-lethal levels, although I wouldn't recommend us living there. She shrugged. Besides, we'll be going in from the Spencer Mansion, and that was pretty far from the city. So there shouldn't be a problem of environmental nuclear falloff after all this time.  
  
Oh, okay then. Carlos said, respecting the young medic's judgment. What about the Hive, the thing was under the freakin' city!  
  
Rebecca looked to Alice for an answer. The older woman merely pointed to a diagram Barry was looking at. The Hive was almost ten miles underground. It probably only felt the shockwave when the bomb went off.  
Or it collapsed. Claire pointed out. The younger Redfield made a valid point.  
  
Alice nodded. That's why this is a reconnaissance mission, we're trying to see if there is anything left.  
  
Okay then. Chris said. We all know are positions. Let's lock and load.  
-----------------------------  
You have one hour of recreational time. The emotionless voice of the computer stated. Sherry merely sighed and walked out to the enclosed field. She still had no idea where this facility was, only that the sky was always overcast and it was a bit cold. The 50 foot high walls were covered in anti-personal razor wire, as well as being charged with enough electricity to fry a rhino. Going through the walls wasn't an option. _This place is like a military base. . ._ She thought. _Or maybe it is one. . ._ Much of Sherry's time was spent trying to figure out the exact nature of her wardens, but even after six years she only had a vague idea. Guard towers loomed over the area, their guns ready to fire at the slightest disturbance. Armed men constantly patrolled the small field itself, their military uniforms lacking in any sort of identification as to their loyalty. She zipped the standard issue coat a bit higher. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to tell Dr. NoFace that she wanted more free time. Cheap material., she said to no one. At least the beaten and worn vest Claire had given her still fit, giving her a little extra insulation. She looked at the other prisoners. Most were men, a couple of woman, all of them old. She didn't know why they were here; the guards made sure that none of the prisoners interacted. All of them looked broken and gaunt, their faces lacking the luster of those with a will. _How long have they been here? _She wondered. _Could that be me in a couple of decades? _She shuddered at the thought of being a prisoner for that long. _I'd rather fry on the fence trying to escape!_, she declared to herself. She was about to do a little jogging to get her temperature up when the whole field exploded with the sound of warning klaxons. In a second all the guards were aggressively rounding up the prisoners and escorting them back to their cells. Sherry was disappointed that her free time, no matter how cold, had been cut short. A pair of guards approached her, their eyes unfeeling and mean. Still, she must have meant something to this organization, for they never treated her roughly like the others. It was one of the mysteries of her captors that she was still trying to investigate.   
  
You know the drill., one of them said.  
  
Don't get smart. The other one said, taunting her. She had tried to provoke them on purpose in the past, but it had led to more powerful drugs being smuggled into her food. She hadn't been fooled.  
  
But guys, the party's just getting started., she said in her best cute-girl voice. They weren't amused.  
  
Start walking! Weapons were lifted in a show of authority. Sherry wasn't phased.  
  
Aw, common?! Give me hint? How come we can't have more recess? She purposely raised her voice an octave for an effective whine.  
  
Anger flashed through one of the guards eyes and he started towards her, but the other quickly pulled him back. The little bitch isn't worth it he growled to his partner. The other one stopped just short of hitting her with his gun.   
One day, you little– he cut off by a large motor-like sound as a black helicopter passed over the field wall and continued over them.  
  
Sherry cast an observant eye on it. _Is that why they wanted us to go back in? I wonder what it could be. _Ignoring the guard who was blatantly spewing profanity at her face, she walked back to her cell, leaving an even more enraged guard screaming at her. _Better be careful of that one._, she made mental note to herself. She could hear that helicopter's noise beginning to fade on the other side of the wall opposite to the one it had flown over. _I guess it did land on the main compound.   
  
_The guards that lined the walls ignored her as she walked to the entrance to her cell. Sighing, she voluntarily opened the door. She leapt back with a start when she realized that there was someone in her room, standing over her desk.  
  
Hello, Sherry. A voice totally lacking in any humor, or any emotion at all greeted her. Concealing her dislike, she smiled.  
  
Hello, Mr. Wesker., she said to the man who had been her captor. I hope you enjoyed my diary, get a thrill out of it?  
  
Oh, Sherry, you don't need to pretend you don't like me. His eye's were unreadable behind the glasses. You're father and I were very close friends you know.  
  
She made her smile even more artificial. Oh, you're right Mr. Wesker. Of course I'm pretending not to like you. I mean, who wouldn't be grateful for someone keeping them imprisoned for almost half her life without seeing the outside world even once without a gun pointed at her? Her eyes burned at him with a total hatred. Their attack was lost on cold shades.  
  
Now Sherry, sarcasm isn't becoming of a young lady of your age. His lips curled into the sneer. Many people out there would like to hurt you, you're here for your own protection. You are William Birkin's daughter after all. I feel it's my duty to see to your safety.  
  
Fine, feed me the same lies, I don't give a damn. She paused. So where are taking me now? She crossed her arms defiantly across her chest. Nothing you could do could be more boring than this place.  
  
On the contrary, my dear Ms. Birkin, I'm not here for you. I just came by to see how my favorite charge is doing., he readjusted his sun glasses. This actually surprised her. Then why are you here?  
  
You're a smart girl, you should know what confidential means.  
  
What was in the helicopter? She asked him directly. She thought she saw a real smile underneath the stone.  
  
Curious, just like your father. He got up and walked towards the door. She instinctively side stepped, chills running up and down her back as he passed her. Even after all her encounters with him, there was still something about him the genuinely frightened her.  
  
  
I'll be seeing you Sherry.  
  
Then maybe hell will freeze over and you'll overheat. She said dryly.  
  
Such a clever girl– She knew what he was going to say. –just like you're father.  
  
She exhaled sharply and turned to walk towards her bed. It seemed Wesker had to characteristically get another set of last words in. Oh, and Sherry?  
  
, she angrily asked.  
  
Claire's never going to come for you. You shouldn't be so naive. He walked out the door. It sealed, the electronic lock flashing red.  
  
Despite her overwheling anger, Sherry honestly had to wonder if what he said was correct.  
---------------------------------  
  
Well, I guess in this chapter we know that Ada's still around. . .I can't help it! I love her character too much to ignore her. Anyway, I'm still trying to figure out how reflect what an S.O.B. Wesker is, but I wonder if he's comming across as too chatty. Oh well, expect more action soon, as these first couple of chapters are supposed to set the stage. As always, please leave comments or anything you would like to see. (Not guarenteed I'll write it, but I'm interested in what you want to see.) Also experimented with a little jealousy on Jill's part about Alice and Chris, but not sure if it was actually appropriate to the mood.


	4. Second Domino Tipped

_Chapter 4: Second Domino Tipped  
  
  
-_Although not mentioned because it's assumed, I'll restate that I have no legal claims whatsoever regarding anything to do with the Resident Evil series which is owned by Capcom.-  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
What is the status of Ms. Birkin?  
  
The technician was terrified. A–all signs normal sir...., he stuttered. There hasn't been any evidence of unusual pathogen activity.... He saw his own terrified reflection in the dark lenses.  
  
I see. The voice fell like lead. On the matter of the_ procurement_, what is its status?  
  
S-sorry, sir! The tech was breaking out into a cold sweat. But the commander has to be present to authorize the release of such data.  
  
Albert Wesker's tolerance of these low-level pawns was wearing thin. The thought of simply tearing off his head in front of the command deck appealed to him, but he held his monstrous tendencies at bay. Self-control was the core fiber of Wesker's being; it had served him in the past, and it would serve him until the end, which, if it did its job correctly, would not happen for quite some time. _Or not at all._, he thought smugly. On the matter of the annoying and disturbingly inefficient technician, simple intimidation would suffice.  
  
And who do you think brought _it _ here?, he asked icily. The diminutive tech was beginning to squirm.  
  
I-I, uh. The man was disgustingly weak in his effort to gratify authority. It's been loaded into the quarantine lab... the preliminary analysis is being conducted.  
  
Wesker was satisfied. He ignored the man and continued down the corridor towards the elevators that read: Restricted Area: Security Clearance 5 There was a small H.C.F. insignia carved into the lower corner of the sign. Wesker ignored it and whipped out a key card, sliding it through the elevator's slot. It obligingly opened after confirming the cards authenticity. The black clad man stepped in, the door automatically sealing.  
  
Please confirm identity with retinal scan., the computer suddenly said. If authenticity is not confirmed, security measures will be activated. You have ten seconds to comply. Wesker smirked, sliding his key card through an obscure looking slot on the bottom right of the scanning device. The device seemed almost confused, but after a moment the sound of the elevator's pulleys activating could be heard. Wesker decided that it would be a good time to relax, it was going to be a long ride down. He took the moment to remove his sunglasses, allowing his eyes to relax and take in the light naturally. The yellow pupils immediately contracted, their fiery irises easily adapting to slight change in light.  
  
His thoughts turned toward the so called _procurement_ that he himself had been responsible for taking. The last six years had been filled with nearly identical missions: cleanup, capture, espionage, subterfuge, assassination; every dirty trick in the book. Wesker loved it. His last mission had been particularly fruitful. He had led his team in and completely wiped out a hidden Umbrella storage facility. Besides new research data, there had been a number of prototype B.O.W.'s in storage. Wesker had gleefully helped himself to some of the more protected tanks, bringing them back to this H.C.F. base that had coincidentally housed Sherry Birkin. His visit with the girl done, he was eager to see his new toys. Some of the new specimens looked especially intriguing, if not adding more mystery into Umbrella's recent uneventful profile.   
_ What could Spencer be planning?_, he thought to himself. It was his current private investigation, although he naturally buried it under the legitimate claim of investigating Umbrella's recent low-key profile. It seemed obvious to Wesker that something critical was going on at one of Umbrella's facilities, enough to cause them to even stop their normally ridiculously unsecured and illegal experiments that usually backfired. His sources had been strangely devoid of any useful information. _A new virus perhaps? Or a new B.O.W.?_, countless possibilities sprung to life in front of him. _No matter, we'll find out soon enough. Then I'll deal with Redfield and his band of weaklings._, Wesker actually felt happiness at the thought of causing an incredible amount of physical damage to the man who had survived him in the Antarctic. Wesker knew that unlike Umbrella, the organization that the S.T.A.R.S. had gravitated towards couldn't help but leave its noisy and messy tracks all around the globe. It was only a matter of time before he crushed each of their strongholds _Or it's only a matter of time before they come looking for me. After all, I have Sherry. _Despite the pleasant thoughts, the nagging mystery of Umbrella and its reclusive founder still nagged him.  
  
Wesker tried to call up what he knew of the man named Ozwell Spencer. All he could remember was that the enigmatic owner of the Mansion was pale, almost always covered from head to toe in concealing attire. No one knew exactly what he looked like. Anyone too curious ended up missing, or off visiting a sick Aunt'. Albert Wesker had been eighteen when he had been brought to the Spencer Mansion, he remembered the date exactly: July 31st, 1978. He had been hailed as a prodigy in the field of microbiology, Umbrella had wasted no time in recruiting him. His only real companion had been the even younger William Birkin, just 16 yet already having the reputation of a ruthless scientist. The Mansion from that point became their private facility, all hailing to their every whim and order; Spencer only demanding updates on their progress with the Tyrant Virus. Wesker smiled at the memory. _How long has it been?_, Wesker wondered. He looked down at his exposed forearm. It was pale, solid. He smiled as he admired its flawless surface, like polished marble; also as cold the lifeless stone. He had to admit that even he had been skeptical of the virus Birkin had given him before he had taken the S.T.A.R.S. on their infamous mission to the Mansion. Despite the discomfort of allowing the Tyrant-003 impale him, the results had been worth it. _Yet I still have to hide in the shadows with this massive power., h_e thought, irritated as to the amount of restraint he had to show among normal humans to conceal his true nature.   
  
Still, Wesker was anything but naive. He knew his power was greater than that of any man, the virus in his blood stream allowing him to perform superhuman feats of physical athleticism and durability. Yet, even at its best, his virus was still considered a failure in the eyes of Umbrella. Despite allowing him to remain superficially human and allowing his intellect to remain, he knew that his virus had been a prototype of the G-Virus, only strengthening his inherent characteristics. Unarmed, he knew that there was no way he could manage to handle a fully developed Tyrant, let alone G-Type like the one Birkin had become. _Birkin, you sad fool._, he thought with honest pity. Birkin had been the closest thing to a friend to him, the drive to complete their research of the same caliber. Yet they had been different. Wesker wanted power, physical or otherwise. It was what had driven him to construct the S.T.A.R.S. team in the first place, although, it was a decision he greatly regretted at times. His flawless betrayal of Umbrella had been completely ruined by the ever so resourceful Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. As a result of their actions, he had lost all the combat data he had gathered on the Tyrant which he had promised to H.C.F.; his dreams demolished in the self-destruct that obliterated the Mansion. H.C.F. wasn't pleased, or convinced by his results. To prove his loyalty, he joined forces with the agent then under the name Ada Wong', and set out to collect the G-Virus sample in exchange for his new employment. That had luckily ended in his favor, H.C.F. welcoming him into its greedy arms. Would he betray them too? Wesker honestly didn't know.  
  
His thoughts seemed to want to linger in the past, Wesker thought it would keep him occupied until the bottom of the elevator. An image of young and possessed William Birkin spending countless hours to complete his obsessive research flashed through Wesker's mind. _That was always your problem, William. , _he shook his head with disappointment. _You always had to be the best._ It was true, despite the genius-like talent Birkin had demonstrated, his character had inherent superiority complex, his young age and constant praise only contributing to his coveted self-status as a miraculous prodigy. Wesker thought with slight disdain how his friend' had almost suffered a nervous breakdown once his status as the youngest and most gifted had been taken by the young Alexia Ashford. A burst of fury suddenly exploded from within him. _, he said the name out loud, almost spitting it out like it gave him a foul taste. At the same time, he had to admit, he admired her self-centered thirst for power, it reminded him of himself. __But she was weak._, he smirked, her precious T-Veronica virus easily destroyed by the Linear Launcher her own father had left behind. _That's the end of the Ashford name._, he thought, pleased by the outcome. _And I'm the only one who has a sample of your precious Veronica._  
  
Ah, Steve Burnside., he said aloud. Just the fact it caused an immense amount of emotional pain to both Claire Redfield and therefore to her loathed brother, had been enough to collect his body. Still, the T-Veronica was proving invaluable to H.C.F.'s own bio-weapons division. Although they also possessed the G-Virus from recovering Birkin's very own body, H.C.F.'s bio-weaopons capabilities still lagged noticeably behind Umbrella's. Although it wasn't currently feasible even after the past couple of years, Wesker had plans for both his former friend and the last T-Veronica experiment. _I'm sure both of you are going to want catch up with a lot of people._, Wesker surprised an urge when the elevator chimed. He was on the bottom floor. The glasses came back up to shield the burning yellow. He confidently walked into the top-secret laboratory despite the twenty assault rifles aimed at him. Ignoring the soldiers' vigil over him, he made his way to the main lab terminal; a number of white-clad scientists were already hard at work.  
  
  
  
Just his voice made a couple of them jump. It was going to be a very enjoyable day.  
--------------------------  
Anything yet?, Chris Redfield moaned as he stretched his stiff shoulders. Alice and Barry were meanwhile both using metal detectors over the leveled clearing where the ominous structure known as the Spencer Mansion had once stood. The burning midday sun that was making it very difficult to work, each of them had gone in pairs, switching places with another after  
  
It's only been a couple of hours, Chris., Jill said as she drank some of her bottled water. Although she kept herself in excellent shape, the _little_ trek through the Arkley Mountains and then having to walk around the Mansion's remains with a heavy metal detector had been exhausting.  
  
I really wish we had taken the chopper., Rebecca said, rubbing her sore legs.  
  
Then that hidden air radar we disabled on our hike here would be calling in a whole squadron of heavily armed Umbrella security., Claire replied in a matter-of-fact way. Although on a positive note, if all they left was an automated radar they must not consider this place a priority now.  
  
Humph, I think that we shouldn't pull out the picnic basket and make ourselves at home yet., Chris replied. We may not see anything but that doesn't mean we're not being watched.  
  
Rebecca made a face. I really hope that we find something soon. I don't think I can go another turn.  
  
That's why you should join me on those ten mile jogs I go on, they're a great warm up., Jill said brightly, despite the fact she herself was feeling rather worn out.   
  
Rebecca rolled her eyes. Yes, Ms. I-Could-Be-Swim-Suit-Model-But-Instead-I'm-Saving-The-World. I'll stick to something a little less strenuous. . .like a movie or something. Jill stuck her tongue out.  
  
Claire shrugged. You could always try yoga, I've heard that it's a great work out and it relieves stress. She suddenly felt someone leaning on her. It was Carlos. I'll watch you bend and stretch anytime., he said playfully. Chris protectively glared at him for his sister.  
  
Claire merely slapped Carlos's hand off in a friendly manner. You first., she said daringly.  
  
Carlos raised his hands in protest. No way I'd do that new-age mumbo voodoo junk., he said vehemently. I'll stick to my weights! Feel those muscles, _chica!  
  
_Sorry, but I forgot my magnifying glass. They were interrupted by a sarcastic voice. Alice walked towards the group, Barry remained at the point they had just surveyed. Chris acknowledged her presence first. Find anything?  
  
Alice nodded, casually flipping her dishwater blonde hair in a very eye catching manner. Either that or someone buried enough metal to reconstruct the Titanic. She walked over to the car, rummaging through its contents until she removed several metal cases marked: Warning! Explosive Materials Inside!, along with other perfunctory notes of caution. She began to lug the C4 explosives towards the site when both Chris and Carlos ran to help her. This was not unnoticed by the three other females of the group.   
  
Who does she think she is?, Jill glowered. Claire and Rebecca both giggled.  
  
Jealous of all the attention she's getting?, Rebecca asked. Claire nodded in agreement. Jill raised an irritated eyebrow at the two younger womans' suggestion.  
  
And just what is it you're insinuating?, she asked, although she herself already knew.  
  
Oh, you're not doing you're whole but we're just friends' thing again are you?, Claire said in an exasperated voice. Just tell him how you feel Jill, you're so right for each other  
  
I know not of what you speak., Jill said in a fake British accent. Her face became serious. Besides, we're in no place to start a relationship., she said sadly. I mean, face it, we're basically at war with a ridiculously powerful corporation that has strings in all parts of society, vastly under matched, and our lives are in constant danger. I have no right to think of personal feelings.  
  
That's b.s. and you know it!, Claire declared. You two are so irritating to watch! She quickly made an embarrassed look but was relieved that no one had heard her outburst. Chris and Carlos were both positioning the explosives while Alice and Barry were setting the timer.  
  
Rebecca sighed. I kinda get what you mean Jill, but you have to draw a line some where. Sure, we've basically dedicated our lives to destroy Umbrella, but we can't make that the only thing that defines ourselves. And besides., she giggled. It's so cute to see how you and Chris act around each other. You both seem so afraid of ruining what you have now, yet you act as if you've been married forever. The medic intentionally emphasized the last two words.  
  
Oh, shut up Becky. Jill said, but there was humor and her voice. She turned her sights on Claire. You too! I can't believe I have to deal with two Redfields simultaneously! She made a mock exasperation voice. Rebecca and Claire both burst out laughing, Jill finally caving in and joining in.  
  
What's so funny?, a confused Chris Redfield asked as he walked up to the giggling trio.  
  
Oh, just girl-talk., Claire said coyly. Chris scowled. I don't wanna know. Anyway, let's move out of this place for now, the timer is about to be set.'  
  
He glanced back towards Carlos who gave him a thumbs-up. Let's go!, Chris commanded as the team professionally regrouped and quickly headed for safe ground. T-minus five minutes., Barry nodded. This is going to be quite the pyrotechnic show.  
  
The group quickly retreated to the perimeter of the massive clearing, making sure to avoid any hazardous of the hazardous debris that littered the area; which, thankfully, there was very little. As they had suspected, Umbrella must have covered up the Mansion's site by the time the Raccoon City outbreak had happened. The only evidence was that most of the trees around the perimeter had burn marks from the fire ball that had radiated outwards from the underground lab; yet even that wasn't obviously visible.  
  
10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, . . ., Barry counted off. As the numbers reached closer and closer to zero, everyone held their breath. Alice seemed especially conscious of the countdown, for her, this would be her moment of truth for the plan she had hatched. . . .2, 1–  
  
The thunderous explosion drowned out Barry's voice as the very earth shook from the destructive forces that had just been invoked. All through the forest scores of beards were panicking a flying wildly into the air, assuming that some sort of natural disaster must be imminent. After a few moments the team recomposed themselves.  
  
Everyone okay?, Chris asked slowly, trying to get the ringing out of his ears.  
  
Just a little shaken., Jill replied, feeling dizzy from the shock wave. How much did you detonate?!  
  
Carlos shrugged. I'm pretty sure it was enough to have blown Nemesis into– He immediately cut his voice off as he realized Alice was staring a him. I-uh-Christ–I'm so sorry!, he choked. Alice's face showed no sign of emotion.  
  
It doesn't matter. What's happened has happened. That's life., she said coldly. I'm going to go check our handy work. She began walking off by herself as the others quickly followed, Carlos still punching himself in the head for going into a Nemisis-death joke.  
  
What the hell is wrong with me?! Have I gone totally _loco?!_, he muttered. Great, now she thinks I'm an insensitive bastard! He felt like shouting or bellowing from a cliff or something. He suddenly felt a familiar grip on his shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to see Jill shaking her head sadly. Don't worry, I've been feeling the exact same thing., she said quietly.   
  
Carlos gulped and nodded. It's too much, you know?, he asked. It's like, here was this thing we just assumed was evil and we're happy we killed it. . .but then, we find out that it used to have a name, a family a–  
  
, Jill held a finger to her lips. I know, it's just one more thing we have to deal with. And on more atrocity Umbrella needs to be held accounted for. The former mercenary nodded, once again amazed by Jill's grace and tact. Carlos had always admired Jill, even developing some romantic feelings towards her during their close contact when they escaped Raccoon. _Oh man, she's so beautiful–_, he cut off his thoughts. _No, I'm over my crush on Jill. . .yes. . .I am_ Jill gave him a questioning look as she watched Carlos seem to talk with himself. Are you all right? The latino immediately stopped and gave a hasty nod before flushing a bright red.  
  
All were interrupted by a joyous shout. Alice emerged from the cloud of dust, her face showing a smile that one makes during victory. We're in!  
  
Just like that?, Chris asked. I was expecting a lot more trouble. . .   
  
Alice paused. Well, we're in the first door. Let's put it this way, there are a lot more doors that we'll need to go through. Her voice seemed to lose some of its joy. But, it's a good start!  
  
Oh, now are you happy, Mr. Glass-Half-Empty?, Rebecca teased. He was met with a non appreciative glare from Chris. She quieted down.  
  
Let's get the rest of the equipment. Alice's voice sounded like that of an experience captain she had once known. We're going into the Hive.  
----------------------------  
Okay, I guess I'll put a bit of romance/humor for now. For some reason I wanted do a Wesker perspective, although I may have been cramming way too much into that part. To be honest, there was more I was going to include such as parts from Gaiden and Survivor. Anyway, thanks for the great reviews! On a side note, I wonder if I'm spending too much time in side character's perspectives than the main ones. :( Oh well, at least now the stage for the events has finally been set and I can focus on the actual progression of plot.  
_  
_


	5. Avalanche

_Chapter 5: Avalanche.  
  
_  
-As always, none of these characters belong to me, they are the sole property of Capcom and its associates. On a different side not, I'm debating if I should raise this fic to an R for coming violence; please comment.-  
  
Ada did not have much time, if she was going to do what she thought she was going to do, even a slight hesitation could be the razor thin divider between death and freedom. _Freedom... and I thought I was too smart for that._, she thought smugly. Yet, to tell the truth, Ada felt happy for some reason, despite her almost idiotic decision to leave the agency. _And just where are you going to go after you escape?, _she berated herself. Besides normal undercover missions that she was assigned, much of her work also revolved around tracking the anti-Umbrella organization the surviving S.T.A.R.S. belonged to. It had only been a couple of months ago when she had actually stumbled onto a lead that gave her specific locations of the organizations strongholds. For an unexplainable reason, she had kept the information to herself, not even telling Wesker about her find. Such insubordination would have surely led to arrest, and subsequent punishment; but something had told her to keep it a secret. Some part of her must have known she was going to attempt to escape H.C.F.; her entire plan counted on being able to reach the closest stronghold. _Thank God for woman's intuition., _she commented to herself. She looked at her watch. _4:30 PM, the lab shuts down in thirty minutes. _Ada steeled her resolve. _I've got to get in and get out before anyone notices I'm gone._  
Her current assignment as Lily Chen' had led her to yet another Umbrella facility, this one being on the outskirts of Winnipeg, Canada. This was one of Umbrella's semi-important labs, her assigned mission being normal spying. Normally she would have been angered by being given such a simple assignment, but this time she was totally appreciative of the fact her superiors had thought this was all she could handle. _Losing my edge?! Hah, they'll wish they never under-estimated me!, _she triumphantly thought.   
  
It had been an extremely fortunate twist of fate that her next assignment had placed her so close to the American border. Around a couple of hundred miles to the South-West lay her next destination: the outskirts of North Dakota. Around the most isolated and uninviting geography was one of H.C.F.'s secret facilities; the base that held the young woman known as Sherry Birkin. _If I can even get past the fence., _she reminded herself. Using her last resources she had managed to find out where Sherry's current prison was. Besides feeling some guilt about having been part of the girl's incarceration for the past six years, Ada knew that she needed Sherry in order for the S.T.A.R.S. and their organization to trust her. _I'm just using her the same way Wesker used her, an offer for amnesty.. _She quickly dismissed the thought. _No! I'm freeing her from the prison I helped put her in! I'm not a controlling manipulative monster– _Her thoughts froze as she said the last word. Her sources had also told her that Albert Wesker had been seen at the facility. _And just when I thought this was going to be easy._ Ada was fully aware of Wesker's less than human status. _Hopefully, he won't suspect a thing._, she tried to console herself; but she knew there was going to be a confrontation. _Oh well, I knew this was going to probably get me killed._ She grinned. It truly felt good to be living for herself, even if it was a suicide mission she planned on taking. Her watched suddenly beeped. _Time to go!_  
  
Ada quickly glanced around, making sure no one was in the public restroom with her. She had gotten past the security no problem, her credentials and ID flawless. She had already remembered all aspects of her identity's life, like, My mother's maiden name was Fong, or my social security number is 372-98-4483' and other routine methods of checking her authenticy. Although, now more than ever, Ada felt that she wanted to be Ada' and not some alias H.C.F. assigned her. If all went well, she would never have to leave Ada' again. She slowly brought a hand to rest over her concealed scar. _I promise myself that much._, Ada declared.  
  
Adjusting her make-up and wig, she confidently walked towards the lab entrance. According to her papers, she was supposed to be a substitute technician in the microbiology department. Routine and legitimate stuff. She was supposed to go nowhere near the labs that did the actual, not to mention illegal, research. H.C.F. had sent her here to merely observe Umbrella's routine actions; a truly insulting assignment to an agent of Ada's talent. The agency had only gone to the trouble of forging documents that gave her access to the most rudimentary sections of the lab. Ada had other plans. What she wanted was going to take a lot more skill than flashing a fake ID and fingerprints. She headed towards the heavily guarded door that led to the lab. The security guard winked at her as she slid her card through. How's your first day?, he asked warmly.   
  
She gave her best seductive smile. Oh, everyone here is so nice and helpful., she beamed. So ready to oblige my needs. . ., she licked her lips as the man's eyes widened, his eyes were busily running up and down her tight fitting lab coat and low cut blouse. _Men. . ., _she thought to herself. _But then again, this makes things a lot easier. _Normally the guard was supposed to scan her down with a metal detector, but Ada was flirting with all she was worth in order to avoid discovery. Pretending to drop something, Ada gratuitously bent over, giving the guard the full show. Then man was clearly thinking of everything other than his job, the metal detector laying forgotten on his side. Ada grinned. Oh, you forgot to open the door for me., she said. The man quickly blushed and pressed the button. The heavily reinforced metal slid open.   
  
, he tried to cover up his leering.  
  
Oh, it's all right. I'll be seeing you around., she said as she groaned inwardly. This was definitely the part of the whole secret-agent/femme fatale thing she hated. _Oh well, you gotta admit, I'm good., _she thought as she walked passed her designated laboratory. In front of her, a sign read. Warning! Restricted Access! Viral Storage! Taking a deep breath and fully making sure she was ready to do what she came here to do, Ada brought out the concealed hand gun from her boot. She also took out a small metal cold storage cylinder she had been hiding in her lab coat. It was the type of equipment used when transporting living tissue culture and other micro-organisms. Even viruses.  
  
Here goes nothing., Ada said out loud.  
  
----------------------------  
  
This place is a mess!, Chris exclaimed. This isn't even a tunnel or anything! It's just a crack in the ground! The team had entered the entrance they had created after the C4 had detonated; the explosion opening a small entrance into what looked like an underground room. The room had then progressed downward, there were remnants of broken stairs, but it wasn't usable. As there was no power, the only light, which was minimal at best, came from the flash lights they carried.  
  
We just need to go down a little further!, Alice called from up ahead; soon disappearing out of the others' light radius. Everyone else groaned at the thought of more walking.  
  
You said that 20 minutes ago!, Rebecca muttered. And why doesn't she have to lug any of the one-ton back packs we do? All the members minus Alice were strapped from head to toe with equipment critical to their mission.  
Because she's the guide., Jill said as she rolled her eyes. Although I guess it's good that the steel doors that sealed the entrance were dislodged by the Mansion's destruction.  
  
I don't see why you're defending her., Claire whispered softly in Jill's ear. Aren't you afraid she's after your man?  
  
He's not my man!, Jill said a little more loudly than she intended. All eyes fell on her. Jill laughed nervously. Oh, I said, you can't use my walkman'., she said weakly. Claire smirked. Despite a few strange side glances, the others ignored her as they continued through the ruined tunnel.  
  
It's amazing that this tunnel is intact. Barry said, changing the subject.  
  
I wouldn't go that far., Chris muttered.  
  
What I meant was, we all saw the explosion as we flew off. Claire and Carlos both raised their hands, but Barry interrupted them before they could say anything. Yeah, yeah, we all know you two weren't there.  
  
Carlos and Claire both snickered, enjoying teasing Barry a bit. But Mr. Burton, what's so significant about the explosion?, Claire asked. Carlos followed suit. Who cares? When's this field trip over?  
  
Barry ignored them. , he muttered under his breath, although even he said it in good fun. He returned to his observation. From the schematics Alice showed us, the tunnel we're in started at the mansion and leads to an underground station. After the Mansion detonation, I'm surprised this whole place didn't cave in.  
  
Well, so far the super structure seems pretty badly damaged., Rebecca noted. Let's just hope the station part is still there.  
  
The group continued in silence for another ten minutes. From up ahead they suddenly realized that there seemed to be light emitting from a partially blocked passageway. They all jumped when a silhouette suddenly appeared in front of the light. Within a second all weapons were trained on the figure, the instinct to shoot a unavoidable.  
  
Calm down, it's only me. The shadow said as it moved away from the backlighting. Alice raised an eyebrow. It's almost impossible that there would be any active B.O.W.'s down here.  
  
Sorry, you fight Umbrella long enough and almost any shadow seems to hide a zombie. Chris said. Is the station in one piece?  
  
More or less., Alice replied cryptically. I was surprised to find the train car still there, even the rail still seems usable. I guess Umbrella left a lot of stuff when they pulled out.  
  
You mean we can ride to the Hive in style?, Carlos asked. Sweet! Now we can sit down for a change!  
  
I wish., Alice replied. The power's been out for more than six years. Unless we can get the generators started, we going to have to walk. . .and it's going to be long walk.  
  
This mission keeps getting better and better!, Claire complained. The younger Redfield, having no formal training, military or otherwise, still had the most casual attitude when it came to discipline. I say we take a break for a while.  
  
, Chris surprised his sister. I think we could all use a break. Set up lamps in a perimeter so that we can see; we can never be too careful.  
  
The group filed individually through the entrance into the station. As Alice had said, the room was surprisingly intact, although some parts of the ceiling had caved in. The air was stale, at least devoid of the smell of anything rotting. There were some empty crates littering the platform, but other than the that and the dust, the station was completely empty save for a large black train car on parked on the side of the left platform. The group shuffled into the center of the station, laying their heavy equipment packs to the ground carefully. Rebecca and Claire immediately unpacked a tarp and threw it on the ground where they both quickly took up comfortable napping positions.  
  
, Chris said to his sister. Who said we're sleeping?! We're only resting for five minutes!  
  
Chill out, Mom., Claire stuck out her tongue. Besides, neither Rebecca or I is any good with machines; we're just going to get some rest while you guys get the train up and running.  
  
, Chris asked in protest, hoping the younger but more mature medic would side with him.   
  
Sorry Chris, I'm not getting in between a sibling spat that involves you two. I'd rather face Tyrant armed with a stick of chewed gum., she waved him off. Claire's right anyway, we'd just be wasting energy. With that young medic lay back and closed her eyes. Within two minutes she was sound asleep, Claire following her lead.  
  
Chris made a frustrated growling sound and stormed off, almost bumping into Jill. Woah! Sorry!, he said nervously, their faces just inches from each other.  
  
What are you getting flustered for, Redfield? Jill asked, although her eyes were filled with mirth. Stun you with my beauty? Chris's face turned beet red and he mumbled something and walked off, leaving a slightly confused Jill Valentine. _Why was he acting so embarrassed? Did I do something?_, she wondered.  
  
Jill! Over here!, a voice suddenly called her. Alice motioned for the former S.T.A.R.S. machine specialist. She had pried off some plating underneath the station. There was a sign that said: Caution! Extremely High Voltage! Do Not Touch If Not Authorized.  
  
You found the rail control strip?, Jill asked.  
  
Yeah, but it's been switched off. We need to re-couple some of the circuit breakers and replace a couple of fuses. It seems Umbrella wasn't very thorough, they should of just destroyed the controls completely. Alice pointed to the control panel. I can hack past the security and get the the rail charged, but power for the rest of station, such as the lights, won't be possible.  
We're not staying right?, Jill asked. I'll start fixing the circuits, you prep the cart. She brought her machine repair kit and some electrical parts from a compartment in her bag. Jill's brown hair soon disappeared completely under the platform as set to work, flash light held in her mouth. Alice meanwhile was using her hacking device to over ride the terminal's security, programming it to cue the train for departure.  
  
, the both heard from above. Chris was eyeing the front of the train. Who the hell would name this thing Alexi-5000?! They should've called it the Fu– He was momentarily drowned out by a sudden spark as the power came on. Twins With Gender Issues-5000!, he finished. Oh! The powers on!, he said oblivious to what had happend. Alice and Jill both rolled their eyes as they climbed back onto the platform.  
  
Carlos and Barry returned from the patrol around the station. The tunnel's clear!, Carlos called. Thanks to us!, he chimed in.  
  
Thanks to me you mean, you soft-shelled _taco_!, Barry corrected.  
  
Well, that's really politically correct for a man of your age., Carlos rebutted.  
  
You little– Barry was interrupted by a loud buzzing sound that came from the train.  
  
On track 1, we have the Hive Express, read for departure., Chris yelled through a standard issue megaphone. Rise and shine!, he yelled specifically at Rebecca and Claire.  
  
, Claire jumped up, startled from her relaxing slumber. Great! I was just having this really great dream and then suddenly it was this nightmare that I was being forced to walk and walk and– She rubbed her eyes. Great. One more nightmare that needs to be true., she said groggily, shaking Rebecca awake.  
  
–but I don't need to go to school Mom, I already graduated–oh! Rebecca sat up quickly. Are we going now?  
  
Common, genius. Claire said hastily, lugging her equipment towards the train. Rebecca quickly followed, momentarily pausing to messily pick up the tarp she and Claire had been sleeping on. You never know when we want to take a nap., she shrugged.  
  
All aboard!, Chris yelled as the others shuffled into the car. Strangely, Alice was the last to follow. She seemed fixated on strange holes that lined the car. She slowly ran her fingers around the edge of one, her face deeply troubled by something. She jumped and spun around when she felt someone touch her shoulder. , Chris's face was in complete shock. Alice looked down and realized her hand was around her throat. She broke eye contact with him.  
  
Sorry, instinct you know. . ., she said softly. Her gaze drifted back towards the torn metal.  
  
What's wrong?, Chris asked, his face filled with concern. Something wrong with the train?  
  
Alice shook her head forcefully. Nothing. . .it's just. . .those holes were made by the Licker. She inhaled slowly. I didn't think they'd still be there. Chris suddenly held her hand.   
  
I know what you mean., he said seriously. You're up to going?  
  
Of course., Alice replied, her voice suddenly cold again. She walked forward, breaking their contact. She stopped.   
  
Chris, you staying or what?, Jill called from inside the car, not witnessing what had just happened. Chris stood there and suddenly shook his head. _What the hell am I doing?, _he wondered, his mind confused. _First Jill and now her? I don't understand woman._ Resigned, Chris walked into the car as it began to move towards the dark tunnel.  
----------------------------------  
  
L-lord Spencer?, the chief scientist asked timidly. His face appeared on the main view screen, his large eyes bulging out from his small head. It was quite comical to see him stand there, literally scared out of his wits.  
  
Yes, Dr. Ivanov?, the pale man answered calmly. He lowered a blood red drink to the table.  
  
There's been a problem at our facility in Japan, it was ransacked by members of the Agency. Some of the more sensitive experiments were apprehended. I'm s-sorry sir., he said, his face turning even lighter than Spencer's own with fear. Spencer chuckled. I see, have security branch analyze where the experiments were taken. In the mean time, continue with your current project. It is all that matters.  
  
But Sir, some of our most crucial research was going on there–, the man asked.  
  
I said that it was not relevant. The man became silent immediately as the image link was severed.  
  
_So, Albert's starting mischief again._, Spencer thought to himself. _It doesn't matter, he's unimportant now. _He paused and pressed a button on a side panel with his albino-white digit. A beautiful young woman's face appeared on a small screen. How may I help you, Lord Spencer?, she asked as she bowed. His current secretary was proving to much more tolerable than last week's.  
  
I would like another glass of 98' vintage Cabernet, I leave the brand to your excellent choice, Sophie. He said. And some music would be pleasant, Mozart, or perhaps Bach.  
  
Shall I arrange for some companionship?, she asked in complete seriousness.   
  
That won't be necessary., he replied.  
  
At once sir., the image flashed off. Finishing his current glass, Spencer brought the image of the lab on-line. The condition was unchanged within the holding pen, the mass still not moving within the specimen tank, umbilical lines and sensors indicating no change in condition.  
  
It's time to wake up Lisa., he said absently. You are after all, the mother of the future.  
-------------------------------  
Okay, the only action came from Ada's part, and that wasn't even action. Oh well, Ada begins to enact her plot to escape. . .with a virus container. . .The S.T.A.R.S. (who encompasses all of the good guys) manage to enter the Hive, or at least on their way to. More mystery from Spencer.


	6. Fake Out

_Chapter 6: Fake Out  
  
-As always, I do not own any of the characters or story of the Resident Evil franchise, they all belong to Capcom. On a side not, for those of you wondering if the secretary named Sophie was relevant, she wasn't supposed to be. Just showing that Spencer knows who works for him.  
  
_What the hell do you mean?!, Wesker bellowed. At this depth of security, everyone new about his status'. He punched through the metal table, the whole room flinching. Even the armed guards failed to lift their weapons in fear. Let me see those reports, you incompetent insect!, he roared at the head scientist, a scrawny and timid man. The man looked like he was going to have a heart attack at any moment.  
  
I swear sir! It's been confirmed at least three times, the organism in the tank is only registering as a normal human...., he cowered back, quickly handing the stack of thick papers to Wesker. Wesker tore through their data at inhuman speed.  
  
Do you not understand the concept of what a specimen tank is used for?!, Wesker roared again. They aren't used to store weak humans! They're used to keep Umbrella's little pets in storage! He threw the papers to the ground., his eyes burning with rage.  
  
I-it's possible that this was just a test subject that wasn't experimented on yet., the scientist yelped.  
  
Wesker gave the man a look that could have killed; it very well might have considering the other man's panic. Would you store a guineas pig in a ten million dollar safe, just in case?!  
  
It could just be a fluke–I mean–all of the other specimens have already more than made up for– The man was silenced by the boom of Wesker tearing through another desk.  
  
You get in that thing and tell me why it's being stored in a B.O.W. tank, or I'll see to it you end up in one of them yourself., Wesker simply said. There was no sense of sarcasm or humor; it was all too believable that he would arrange for something like that to happen.  
  
B-but! The only way to get anything more specific would be to actually awaken the organism!, the scientist stammered. Wesker raised an eyebrow.  
  
Then thaw it out., he said tersely, ignoring the other mans pleas. He immediately turned and headed towards the other labs where the more conventional B.O.W.'s were being studied. _Idiots! Utter imbeciles!, _he cursed the scientists. But more troubling, he had seen the data, and despite his anger, he knew that at least from the preliminary analysis, the so called B.O.W. appeared to posses utterly human characteristics. _What the hell is going on?!_, he thought angrily. Albert Wesker was a man that did not like variables. This B.O.W. in this tank was like a large _x_ in a series of trigonometric equations.  
-------------------------------  
_What's going on lately?_, Sherry wondered as she sat her desk. She was actually reading some of the tutoring books they gave her. _As if I'm ever going to use algebra._, she sighed, her thoughts drifting to wonder about the recent veil of silence that had fallen over the compound. It was more boring than usual. _Everyone seems tense... but distracted._, Sherry's eyes lit up. _It must have something to do with Wesker and that chopper! Ever since then everyone seems on edge, determined not to cause any commotion._ Sherry's heart raced for a moment. _Maybe this will be my chance to escape!_, yet as soon as she thought this, she immediately chided herself for being so naive. _Why do I even bother? I'm going to rot in here until I die of old age.,_ she thought sadly. She was interrupted by the lock on her door flashing green. Two guards appeared. _Great, it's the one who wants to maul me._ she thought. _  
  
_Get out and go to the field. The guard who didn't have a grudge against her said. The other gave her a look, threatening her to try and cause a disturbance. Sherry sighed and began to walk out, but suddenly the guard jumped towards her. She unconsciously yelped and jumped back. The man flashed a cruel grin. Poor little girl, scared?  
  
Sherry just gazed at him with disinterested aloofness. Ignoring the guard she walked out, only infuriating him more for her lack of response._That's psychological warfare for you., _she commented to herself. As she made her way towards the field she noticed that something was a bit off. All of the guards were not watching her as they should have, instead, all eyes were trained on the thick doors that led from the prison corridor to the outside. Because the glass was transparent to allow the guards to observe the field, Sherry noticed a contingent of people walking towards the door. She looked questioningly around but none of the posted guards betrayed anything. Shrugging, she watched as the doors opened. She was surprised to see that instead of guards, it appeared to be a large number of scientists walking towards her. They were intently monitoring something. _Or someone._ Just as they got within reach one of the scientists glance up at her. It was the Dr. NoName from last week. He immediately ran ahead of the group.   
  
Sherry?! What are you doing outside of your cell?! There's supposed to be absolutely no one outside at this time!  
  
See Doc, I always knew she was trouble maker., The guard who Sherry had just dismissed walked up cockily. Breaching security! Tsk! Tsk! Kid's these days have no respect for discipline!  
  
_So that's it? He's trying to get me in trouble?_ Sherry thought. Luckily for her, the very unintelligent guard failed to realize that he would be accountable for her actions.  
  
And you are?, the scientist asked.  
  
The guard performed an arrogant salute. Just a hardworking employee concerned about the safety of this installation. You should do something about this troublemaker, I would be willing to take the task of punishing her myself!, he gloated towards her.  
  
He told me to go to the field., Sherry said neutrally. She also noticed that the other guard that had been at her door was nowhere to be found. _Well, he should have told his friend to be more careful. Too bad._, she inwardly grinned. The doctor glanced at her, the smug look of the guard immediately turned to panic.  
  
She's lying sir! You little–, he turned towards her menacingly. Sherry was pleasantly surprised when the doctor came to her defense.  
  
Are you telling me that an unskilled eighteen year old girl managed to break out of her electronically locked cell with no supplies and was totally avoided by security to this point? He gestured to the other guards stationed about the corridor.   
  
Well, uh, I– The crude man tried to lie his way out. It was utterly unconvincing  
  
I think, soldier, that someone needs to talk with your commanding officer. The doctor said coldly. He gestured to the stationed guards to escort the insubordinate away. The man began screaming curses at Sherry as he was taken. I'll get you, you little bitch!, he bellowed, his voice echoing through the halls.  
  
_Well, that was odd... but entertaining_, Sherry thought to herself. _Let's just hope they reassign him... or I could actually get hurt if he sees me. _The other group of doctors had caught up with them, but before she could glimpse what they were so focused on she was suddenly yanked in the opposite direction.  
  
Go back to your cell Sherry. You shouldn't be here., Dr. NoName said quickly. It's best you don't mention what you saw to anyone. You'd get in trouble if they found out you witnessed anything. He quickly led her to her cell door, opening it with the swipe of his key card.  
  
_Who am I going to tell?_, she wondered rhetorically. Just as he was about to close the door, the other doctors passed. Although he tried to block her view, she caught a glimpse of something.  
  
_A guy? And he's around my age!_ Sherry was now confused as the figure quickly disappeared under a sea of white lab coats. He had seemed dazed, being led by two deadly looking soldiers who held his shoulders and arrived much more than standard issues side-arms. The door slammed shut, cutting off her view. Intrigued, Sherry sat back down on her bed. _That's the first time I think I've seen anyone my age._, she pondered. _Why is he here? Why were all those scientists so interested in him? Why the soldiers?_, a bunch of questions flashed through her head It was brief, but she tried to remember what he looked like.  
  
_Hmmm... I think he was my age any way... he looked a bit emaciated... and sick. _There had been subtle green tinge to the boys skin. _What was he?_, another question formed as she realized she couldn't identify the boy's ethnicity. He seemed slightly Asiatic, but she couldn't be sure. _Oh no! What if he's sick because they've infected him with a virus?!_, but she realized that something didn't add up. _No... if it was the T-Virus or the G-Virus...., _she paused, thinking of her parents for a moment but quickly dismissing the image, _There would be no way those scientists would be walking that close to him.  
  
_Laying back, Sherry stared at the ceiling. At least it should get more interesting around here.  
----------------------------  
It had been done. Three unconscious guards and after quite of bit of sneaking, Ada held the not so empty vile to her breast as she hastily walked out of the restricted zone. She quickly glanced at her watch. _Okay, security should be responding in one minute. _She quickly went to the security check point. _Good. That guard is till there. _She immediately ran her card through the slot and opened the doors, quickly turning to the guard. He ran his eyes up and down her body again. _Here goes nothing._, she mentally prepared herself.  
  
Hey lady. You done in the labs?, he asked. That was awfully quick. This time he remembered and reached for the metal detector. Ada's hand quickly grabbed his, before he could respond she suddenly pulled the top of her collar down to reveal her pink lingerie bra. The guard stood there, eyes wide with amazement.  
  
Hey, you gotta car?, she quickly said, glancing at her watch.   
  
Uh, yeah., the guard said, his thoughts obviously on the sight before him.  
  
She yanked him towards the exit of the building. Then let's go for a ride!  
  
Damn, you're the fast type! But I gotta finish my shift and check in with the security office–  
he protested, at least showing a limited degree of control over his hormones.  
  
–I'm not wearing any panties., she said quickly.  
  
He made up his mind. Let's go.   
  
Just as they left the building a bunch of alarms went off as a bunch of heavy security troops rushed towards the entrance to the labs. Security Breach! Possible Biohazard! This was all lost to Ada as she quickly floored the pedal of the lecherous security guard's beat up looking pickup truck, breaking through the parking-lot's tow-gate and speeding away from the scene.  
The security guard was unconscious in the passenger seat, a bright red mark on his forehead from where she had pistol whipped him the moment he had taken out his keys. Still, he had happy expression on his face. She was going to have to dump him somewhere.  
Ada ignored him and checked the mirrors. No one had followed them yet. Casting off the wig and wiping off some of her overdone make up, she smiled in the rear view mirror. It's good to be Ada again., as she speeded South towards the border. Now to get killed trying to rescue the little girl.  
----------------------------------------------------  
Okay, that's all for now, the next chapter will probably only focus on the S.T.A.R.S. (I need to come up with a new name for them, or at least their organization. ) which is why they are absent in this chapter. Ada hints again at some of things she's used to doing as an agent ; )  
  
  



	7. Awakening the Queen

_Chapter Seven: Awakening the Queen  
  
------------------------------- _  
-You know the drill, none of these characters belong to me;they all belong to Capcom  
  
--------------------------------  
  
It had taken an hour to blast through the reinforced steel doors that protected the Hive. It was evident that Umbrella had not wanted anyone to enter the secret facility; all of the locks had been fused, making anything other than using high-yield explosives void. The team had left the train cart at the terminal platform, making sure that it would remain there until their return. The actual transportation had been rather brief. Besides tearing off some of the yellow tape that was strewn about the interior, the cart had been left largely untouched. Alice had pointed to the areas where the Licker had torn through the hull, retelling her final battle before being taken prisoner.  
  
We're in!. Barry yelled through the dust and grime that had been kicked up from the detonation.  
  
Any lights?, Chris asked as he checked the battery level on his flash light. I've only got two hours worth of batteries left.  
  
The older man shook his head. Nothing. All the power's off, it looks like its been like that for a while.  
  
Alice overheard and walked toward the two, glancing over the destruction that had been caused. I hope that didn't trip some sort of monitoring device. She glanced at the smoldering locking mechanism. I guess they didn't want to risk anyone hacking through the door.  
  
Will we be able to get to the computer in two hours?, Chris asked. I don't want to be wondering around in the darkness.  
  
, Alice asked, a wry smile over her face.  
  
Chris met her gaze. With good reason, you never know what Umbrella keeps in the shadows. Alice raised an eyebrow and nodded.  
  
Then let's go before we get stuck in the dark. She began to walk towards the jagged and still smoldering entrance but Chris quickly grabbed her arm. Trying to hold me hand?  
  
Chris blushed and let her arm go. You should wait, knowing Umbrella there's bound to be some traps.  
  
What's that about traps? Chris jumped as he heard Jill walking towards them. The former cat burglar stopped when she saw how close Chris and Alice were standing. Uncomfortably adjusting her dark green cap and goggles, she couldn't help but feel jealousy. Am I interrupting something?, she asked tersely.  
  
Chris stammered. _Damn! Why does it have to get so complicated?!  
  
_Nothing, Chris didn't want me going in without checking for traps. Alice said normally. Anything wrong?  
  
Jill stiffened, purposely looking Chris in the eye. I'm fine. By this time the rest of the group had all gathered and were listening to the discussion.   
  
Hey, what happened?, Carlos asked. Looking at the three a sly smile formed. A love triangle perhaps. He was quickly silenced by a swift jab from Rebecca and Claire to his stomach.  
  
Ignore him. Claire said quickly, trying to change the subject to the obviously blushing Chris and Jill.  
  
Yeah, don't we have mission to complete? Rebecca chimed, quickly lifting up her watch. Our batteries aren't infinite you know.  
  
Yeah–uh–let's go., Chris stammered. Think it's safe?  
  
Barry lifted a scanning device. Nothing powered in there. It's dead.  
  
Turning to Alice, Chris quickly turned all of his focus to only the mission. Any built in traps we have to worry about?  
  
The ambiguous woman pointed what looked like a video camera on the ceiling. If the power was on those would be following our every movement. It's a good thing. If the Red Queen saw us we'd be dead about now.  
  
Umbrella and their traps?, Chris asked. Alice nodded.  
  
All the employees were killed when the oxygen was depleted from the air. Other traps include laser grids and nerve gas.  
  
Carlos raised an eyebrow. That's quite an impressive immune system the computer has.  
  
Rebecca glanced around at the metal around them. In a way then, this is her body. We're like the invading virus trying to restart her brain... now that's irony.  
  
I'd say it was poetic justice., Claire muttered. The commanders younger sister seemed a bit agitated. What happens if we turn her back on and she doesn't want us there.  
  
Alice looked her straight in the eye. Then we're dead. However, we're just trying to get her data, not her.  
  
, Claire said as she rolled her eyes. When am going to learn to never get involved with Umbrella. I should just go stick my head in the sand and enjoy a normal life.  
  
You don't mean that and you know it., Chris said to his sister.   
  
She sighed and nodded. I have too much vengeance I need to exact. It was true for all of them.  
  
Well, let's go visit the Queen. Barry said, trying to lighten the mood. He aimed his flash light into the dark tunnel. How far down do we need to go?  
  
Very far. Alice said. It's probably going to be as close to Hell as possible.  
  
Just as long as I don't need some stupidly shaped key or a dumb crest or emblem., Jill muttered.  
  
Too true. Everyone else said except for Alice who gave them a strange look.  
  
, she said. Did I miss something?  
  
The others burst out laughing as they began their trek into the Hive.  
  
It's a long story., Jill said with a look of disgust on her face. It's amazing Umbrella's work force gets anything done with the sheer amount or ridiculous traps and puzzles they use for security. Did they fire the guy who designed this place?  
  
None of the groups noticed a small red dot on the side of the room opposite them; they weren't supposed to. The digital tripwire that began to alert its masters of an unwanted incursion into the Queen's lair.  
----------------------------------  
Nearly an hour and a half later, after bypassing several sealed doors and navigating through forcefully opened air ducts, the group had finally managed to enter the laboratories. The area was literally a war zone, there were even still stains of dried blood on some of the room surfaces that Umbrella team had failed to clean. Yet despite the six year abandonment of the place, much of looked just as how Alice remembered it.  
  
So that empty warehouse room we passed through was where they were keeping frozen B.O.W.'s? Rebecca's voice called Alice back.  
  
Um, yeah. She refocused her thoughts. I wonder if any more of those abominations escaped... that would explain some of the battle damage in that room–besides the bullets the commando team I was with made. Alice shook her head in dismay. I can't believe they were sent down here even though Umbrella was fully aware of what had happened.  
  
Amen to that!, Carlos made a mock salute. They did the same thing to my U.B.C.S. squad. Although in our case, we were told to rescue survivors when it was actually our commander who had sent us in there to get combat data. He made a face. If I ever see that bastard Nicholai again, I'll infect myself with the T-Virus and eat him!  
  
Jill nodded, remembering the hardened soldier who had betrayed and tried to kill her. I'd join you, but I have that whole T-Virus vaccine issue.  
  
Alice paused, looking at Jill in amazement. You were infected? The vaccine worked?!  
  
Jill looked a bit uncomfortable. I was infected by the Nemesis... I was unconscious for two days while Carlos searched for the antidote. Jill glanced it Claire. Just about when Claire and Leon escaped–oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!  
  
Claire shook her head. It's okay, you can say Leon's name. I've accepted it by now, but it just hurts sometimes. Same with Steve. She gave a sad smile.  
  
Alice's eyes reflected a momentary pain but it was quickly suppressed. I see... it's too bad the vaccine we used didn't work for my team. This perked Rebecca's interest.  
  
Perhaps the vaccine was different? An older version maybe? The medic asked, intrigued by the biology.  
  
Alice paused. It was green... that's all I remember. It didn't help Rain.... She shrugged. Science isn't my specialty.  
  
Rebecca had more questions but saw that the subject was obviously painful for Alice to recount. She fell silent beside Claire.  
  
Chris and Barry looked back from the front, wondering why everything had gotten so quiet.  
  
How much further? Chris called to Alice. Our lights are probably going to die in 20 minutes.  
  
Alice shined her light around her, revealing suspiciously empty offices and rooms that had once been laboratories. There was no indication of what had gone on there, save for occasional places where there was cracked glass.   
  
It's down the end of this corridor and then some stairs. There will be a big metal door that leads to a triangular shaped room. From there, it's one hall way to the Queen's chamber. I hope that the power is completely dead, or we'll be treated to a laser show.  
  
How come these rooms are all empty?, Barry asked. The others seemed to have been hastily sprayed down.  
  
Alice paused. I guess if its one thing Umbrella is good at, it's getting rid of evidence.  
  
That's been bothering me., Jill suddenly spoke. If they didn't want anyone to come down here again, why didn't they just fill the place in with concrete or at least demolish it? I would think the computer would be the first thing to go.  
  
Claire spoke before Alice could. I guess that you could say that Umbrella gets rid of evidence, but at the same time, they're kind of stupid in that they always make the same mistakes. Besides, I'm sure if they detonated something this massive underneath the city, it would cause too much attention.  
  
Jill seemed to momentarily rearrange her mental image of how she saw the Hive. Okay, that's possible, but why would the computer, with such valuable data, be left intact?  
  
Now Alice responded. The reason I even approached your organization was because of some files I found after trying to dig around Umbrella; after I escaped Raccoon. One of them mentioned the fact that the Red Queen A.I. was too valuable to permanently dismantle, and that they intended to retrieve it after altering its personality.  
  
You mean so it wouldn't go Hal-9000?, Chris spoke up.   
  
Alice looked thoughtful. In a way. Although in the Queen's case, it wasn't so much malfunction as it was extreme response. She wanted to contain the biohazard; the most effective way being the lock-down of the Hive and execution of the infected., she said bitterly.  
  
If they intended to take it back, why would it still be here? Rebecca questioned. Wouldn't we find an empty room?  
  
Alice gestured around. All of this was to cover up the true nature of the research, however, before they could retrieve the Queen, the Raccoon City outbreak happened. Following the nuclear strike and then the T-Veronica incident, the Red Queen was pushed to the back of their priority list. Like I said before, the recent uneventfulness at Umbrella only indicates that they're up to something big. However, as your organization no doubt noticed, finding any of their facilities has been virtually impossible. With the Red Queens data, we would be able to find out their top priority labs.  
  
Chris muttered. He shined his light forward, revealing two large metal doors. Is this the place?  
  
Alice walked slowly to the doors, running her hand slowly over the frame. It's... it's been a long time. , she said slowly. We're going to need the torch, the door's been soldered to the wall.  
--------------------------------------------  
I see. And this incursion occurred at? The voice was not pleased.  
  
15:00 hours sir., the subordinate soldier replied quickly. Should we alert head quarters?  
  
The commander scoffed. No need; they'll be dead if they manage to do anything.  
  
But the anti-Umbrella operatives have–  
  
You mean the terrorists? Who cares? The older man snorted. If it causes that much of a commotion, why don't we send an operative down to deal with the situation?  
  
But sir, it is believed that the ex-S.T.A.R.S. and even ex-U.B.C.S. members are involved. Would it be safe to only send one man? It's suicide! Perhaps a preliminary B.O.W. deployment  
  
Enough! _Lieutenant, _if it distresses you so much, then why don't we send Mr. Death in?, the Captain condescendingly snarled.  
  
You mean Agent Hunk?! Are you certain that some of the more recent Hunter-Epsilon series would be more effective?, the officer asked.  
  
And risk having some of our more expensive pets scratched?! I think not. Besides, if Hunk dies, then that makes it easier than trying to terminate him ourselves. The Captain slowly exhaled the smoke from the cigar he was smoking. Tell Hunk to get ready; orders are to kill. He'll probably enjoy going back into that Hell hole.  
  
Yes sir.  
----------------------------------  
The Red Queens chamber looked more like a tomb. Even the emergency lights weren't active, yellow warning tape plastered over the computer. Luckily, there was no sign that the laser grid was active and Jill and Carlos had quickly set to dismantling the particle focusing lenses. If the lasers tried to fire, the only problems they would cause would be from the electrical bill. The actual door to the chamber had been surprisingly easy to remove; a simple hack through the locking mechanism slid it wide open. Alice supposed that at this proximity to the central processor, Umbrella hadn't wanted to risk causing any structural damage.   
  
Set up the servers next to the main motherboard. She walked up and looked at the controlling mechanism. The circuit breaker Kaplan installed has been removed. The furrowed her brow. I guess we should reroute the power cables to the servers.  
  
What about these?, Chris motioned to some blackened pieces of mother board that had been hastily thrown to the side of the room.  
  
Alice quickly held up the discarded machinery. I guess the second squad they sent down had orders to repair.... Her eyes suddenly widened. That–that would mean they basically finished repairs... then why isn't Umbrella down here?!  
  
Hey, I found this in the room we came from!, Claire suddenly called. Everyone turned towards her.  
  
What is it?, Rebecca asked. It looks like a piece of paper.  
  
Claire nodded. It looks like a mission log. She began to read it out loud.  
  
September 6th, 2000  
Following the destruction of the Raccoon facilities both located at the Spencer Mansion and at the chemical plants and factory, HQ has assigned us to reenter a previously undisclosed facility known as the Hive. Apparently there was a biohazard caused by terrorists. Stupid terrorists! The first team sent down here was decimated I hear, the second team was sent in to clean up and investigate, but didn't get a chance to repair the Red Queen with all of the other biohazards. Apparently some of the storage tanks were compromised so I hear they had to deal with some nasty B.O.W.s; at least they managed to move all of the research out. So I guess that makes us the first visitors here in two years. Our mission is to finish the repairs on the computer, but it's pretty bad. Most of the mother board was fried. After we finish repairs, our job is to begin cleaning up the mess. Yuck. Oh well, back to work.  
  
It goes on...., Claire said slowly. She paused as the others all saw the expression on Alice's face; one of pure confusion and slight shock.  
  
So there was a third team sent down.... Alice nervously glanced around. Maybe we shouldn't be here. Something must have gone wrong, or why else isn't this another Umbrella lab.  
  
Go on., Chris turned to Claire. What else does it say?  
  
Here it goes, it's marked six days after the first., she said as she glanced over it.  
  
September 12th, 2000  
We've been down here a while now, giving the system a major overhaul; I must say I'm impressed with the work we've been able to do so far. Our saving grace was that the actual A.I. mother board wasn't too damaged, maybe a couple of circuits and chips needing repair. However, the whole relay and subsystem has been totally fried; we're still trying to scrape out the blown wires. Why did the first team try to frag the computer? Who knows? At least the amount of U.S.F.U. soldiers have been decreased as HQ has deemed the place more secure. Those guys give me the creeps; it's like they're ready to kill at the drop of a pin. In about ten minutes we'll be bringing the computers online. Hmmm, that's funny, this memo says I'm supposed to load this MO disk filled with new software. Strange.  
  
The date on this one is smudged... I can't read it. Here's the log though., Claire commented.  
  
Sept–  
Oh God! What the Hell is going on down here?! Almost all of the programmers are dead, most of the soldiers too. There's no way out of this maze unless _she _allows; and the only thing she wants is our heads! We tried disabling the traps but she bypassed our encryption! What type of A.I. is this?! As soon as the personality was loaded, it basically began to systematically attack us for repairing it! All of the communications have been jammed... all of the doors locked. The only reason she can't drain the very air from our lungs is because we hadn't finished incorporating those systems! I managed to hack part of her system, she's locked all the entrances also! Any rescue squad is going to fail!  
  
Claire silently held her hand to her mouth, the others all looked around them with a new kind of fear.  
So she killed the people who were trying to fix her?! What type of messed up computer is that?! Chris asked.  
  
Alice seemed to be the most nervous. I was wrong then... if only I'd been able to gain access to higher security files, I would have known.... I just assumed they sent a team down after us and then sealed the place. It seemed like such a good opportunity to get some hard evidence.... She slowly sank to the ground. I'm sorry for endangering all of your lives....  
  
It's not your fault.... Chris said slowly. The question is, however, do we continue?  
  
Leaving might be problem, Chris.... Rebecca suddenly answered. We're almost out of power; we'll be wondering around in the dark unless we can find some batteries, and I don't think that's likely. She looked back towards the entrance. All of the supplies were stripped; I doubt we could even find anything....  
  
, Chris said with anger. If we turn her on, she'll probably try to kill us; our original plan may not work because they updated her software....  
  
Hey, I found another log! Claire said. It was scribbled on the back.  
  
Sept?  
Who knows how long it's been? I don't know, I've been hiding in the air ducts with a couple of other survivors, writing my last testament and praying she won't regain full monitoring functions. If she does, she'll see us no matter where we go. It's our last chance; all relying on a suicide mission. The last U.S.F.U. soldier, a particularly crazy one that everyone calls Mr. Death' seems to think he can stop the Red Queen. He says he's not afraid to die. At least he can die heroically. Still, we gave him the blue prints to the _main circuit conductors. _If he can remove those plugs, all power will be cut. There will physically be no electrical charge whatsoever, even back up power will be cut, at least until the plugs are reinserted. If anyone is stupid enough to do that, they should be used as guinea pigs over at the viral labs! What was that?! OH HELL! She's found us! She's–  
  
Claire slowly let the note fall to the ground. The rest of it was smeared with blood.  
  
What type of defenses did the computer have in the air duct?, Carlos said with no signs of distress.   
  
Who cares?, Alice said. She inhaled deeply. At least now we know why the power is off and why Umbrella sealed the place. They didn't want to come back in here in case the Red Queen reactivated. She suddenly laughed. Now that's irony, they were actually trying to keep people out for their safety. She returned her gaze to everyone. How much time?  
  
Rebecca shook her head. We only have a ten minutes. After that, we could try use signal flares, but they won't last long enough to get back to the surface.  
  
I think it would have been easier collecting keys and pushing statues., Carlos muttered. Hey, where's Jill? Concern immediately filled his brown eyes. He began screaming at the walls. If you took her you demonic toaster, I'll tear you apart with my bare hands!  
  
Calm down, Carlos. The latino suddenly froze when he realized who had said it. Jill! You're alive! He suddenly swept her into a passionate embrace in front of a horrified Chris Redfield. Oh my little _chica! _Carlos is never letting you out of his sight while were in this evil place! Ow! Carlos's face turned a strange shade of blue as he let out a faint whimpering sound.  
  
Jill impassively raised an eyebrow. Had enough Jill for one day? she asked sarcastically as she lowered her knee from his groin. I was looking for some more files, but then my battery was running low so I came back. I found this. She held up a set of wrinkled blue prints. It was on the ground by a maintenance door, I checked inside but it seemed to go into the actual superstructure. My guess is that this is where the actual power room is... what?  
  
Everyone looked from the diary back to the blue prints.  
  
All right! Here's the deal!, Chris's voice was both forceful and urgent. It's a risk, but it's the only way we can get out of here without being lost! Alice and Barry are going to cut all the circuits that tie the A.I. into the Hive's defense systems. We then transfer her through the servers we brought, hopefully we can hack past her security protocols and keep her stunned. While we set her up, Jill and I are going to try and reinsert the conductors to get power! Any questions?  
  
What about us? Claire gestured to Carlos and Rebecca.   
  
You three get as far as your lights will last. If our plan doesn't work, make a break for it and see if you can get out. Tell the others what happened. Chris said sternly.  
  
No way!, Carlos shouted. I'm not letting you guys get all the glory., his humor didn't hide his volition.  
  
We're a team!, Rebecca said. We can't just leave you guys back here! What if the computer really does try to kill you?!  
  
Barry suddenly interrupted. We don't have time! You three aren't imperative to getting the power back up! Leave now! He knew his words sounded harsh, but he also knew their escape counted on it. Get going., he said in almost a whisper.  
  
  
  
, Chris said this time. He gave Claire a hug. We'll be fine.  
  
There were slight tears in her eyes. I don't want to lose you... I don't want to lose any of you.  
  
I know., Chris said softly. But right now, if we don't try this, either we all make it out, or none of us do. I would rather some of us did. He gently nudged Claire back towards the entrance to chamber. He turned to Carlos and clasped his shoulder. Watch over her if anything happens.   
  
He nodded and turned his head. Take good care of Jill, _amigo_. He quickly ran up to Claire and tugged her towards the exit.  
  
Chris turned to Rebecca. What are you waiting for?, he said playfully. She gave him her best cheerful smile.  
  
We've gotten out of way worse. I know I'll see you guys. She hugged Chris and waved to Jill and Alice before running after the other two. You have a less than a minute!  
  
Immediately Alice and Barry ran towards the central computer and began finishing the work they had begun earlier. Simultaneously Jill and Chris ran out the entrance towards the maintenance hatch.  
  
Scared, Redfield?, she asked as they ran next to each other through a series of metal grating and exposed bulkheads.  
  
Nah, like Becky said, we've faced a lot worse than some over priced GameBoy. He smiled back at her.   
  
She pointed towards a stairway that led down to a large metallic construct that formed a circle in the ground.. It had several warning labels engraved in its surface. In its center, were two empty slots, each marked, Conductor Coil: Warning, Excessive Movement May cause Detonation. Authorized Personal Only!  
  
Just like old times., Chris said remembering the Mansion. They were both about to run down when darkness suddenly engulfed them as the flash lights sputtered Damn! I'm out of batteries! It was impossible to see anything.  
  
The radio on Chris's chest suddenly popped and came to life. We're ready up here Chris! The other three are still getting through the office area! It's now or never!, Barry yelled through the static.  
  
This is really a crummy day!, Chris fumed as he tried to make his way through the dark. There was a sudden crackle and hiss as Jill lit a signal flare. The light was minimal and cast everything in a strange orange glow, yet at least it was light.   
  
Yeah. Now where are the conductors themselves?, he scratched his head. I didn't think about that....  
  
Redfield, you never cease to amaze me with your incredible lack of foresight., she said playfully. Good thing for you, Agent Hunk didn't bother taking them with him. She pointed to two large cylindrical objects that lay at the foot of the stairs. We need to stick those in these holes.  
  
Are you trying to talk dirty to me, Valentine?  
  
Why not, it'll be your last wish. Her gaze turned serious. You ready?  
  
He gulped as they both bent down to pick up the conductors. Yeah... Hey, Jill?  
  
, she asked as she positioned the conductor.  
  
I-uh-I didn't mean to get you upset about that thing with Alice., he said softly. His heart was beating more at the thought of confessing to Jill rather than the death they could face.  
  
Why would I be upset?, she said. _Why did I have to say that?!_, she screamed at herself mentally.  
  
, he said sadly. He was about to push the cylinder in when she suddenly spoke. The flare was dying and the darkness crept in and out like an omnipresent heart beat.   
  
I know Chris... thanks for getting jealous when Carlos was flirting with me., she said almost softer than he had been.   
  
Chris's heart felt relief. Any time... ready?  
  
On three., she replied. Ready? One.  
  
  
  
The flare sputtered its last glow.  
  
  
  
The flare was lost.  
---------------------------  
A tremendous echo reverberated through the Hive as long dormant machines came to life again. The massive electrical jolt had literally performed the same actions the T-Virus did to dead cells. The humming grew bigger as generators finally began to run and produce their power. The emergency lights flashed on, illuminating the Hive in a dull colors.  
  
In the main chamber, Alice looked over at Barry through the mass of circuits they had reconnected or severed. It's the moment of truth!, she said. There was a slight hissing sound from some where. What was that? She turned to the old veteran. Hey, have an aneurism from the stress? He didn't respond.  
  
, she said a bit more loudly. He fell over, there was a small dart in his neck.  
  
An icy chill passed over Alice as she saw the room suddenly begin to flicker with a strange red tint. The hairs on her neck stood up and the air was becoming colder. Turning slowly, she saw the source of the light.  
  
The childlike face of the Red Queen smiled back at her.   
  
Ah, I remember you.  
----------------------------------  
Okay, admittedly, I kinda changed the story a bit; not quite sure why. Originally it was going to be, they go down, reload the Queen, and then leave. Now its kinda like the movie again. Oh well, we'll see what happened. I hope the continuity shift between the whole There were actually three teams sent down wasn't too confusing. I promise that the next chapters will actually be more R.E. and actually feature monsters. On a side note, can anyone describe to me Nicholai and Carlos in detail? I don't really know either character that well.


	8. Cat & Mouse

_Chapter Seven: Cat & Mouse  
  
  
_As always I own none of these characters, they all belong to Capcom.   
  
------------------------------------  
  
Ah, I remember you. The smiling face of the child said.   
  
Alice froze, her blood running cold. _Oh God! This is a sick joke! I escaped only to be killed by her in the long run?! _She dared not move in fear of provoking the artificial being's wrath. _How the hell is it online?! Barry and I routed it through the servers– _Her thoughts were interupted by the child-lke voice.  
  
You came down here with the first group. I remember that. The voice was unwavering. Your friend killed me, but then the B.O.W. destroyed him., she said looking at Alice directly. I'm suprised you survived; although maybe I should have expected as much. The crimson hologram suddenly flickered and a bunch of unrecognizable syllables poured out.  
  
You have tampered with my main circuit board... what have you done?, it asked in an oddly detatched voice. I am no longer connected to the rest of the Hive; I can only access this room.  
  
_Our plan worked?! If she can't connect to the Hive then the others are safe!_, Alice thought to herself in awe. _Wait... that dart she shot at Barry... that means she still can control this room's traps! _She quickly turned her attention to her commrade. W-what did you do to him?, Alice asked slowly, gesturing towards Barry's fallen form.  
  
A tranquilizer, not lethal., the computer said with an erie sense of mirth in its synthesized voice. I couldn't allow him to be that close to my critical systems; I've had quite enough with people poking with my insides. The hologram flickered for a second, reorienting itself to stand in front of the exposed mainframe. I wouldn't try anything. The third team installed much more efficient security measures.  
  
That's why I don't remember the dart...., Alice said slowly as she began to slowly back towards the door.   
  
And much more. There was a sudden hiss from the walls as parts of it flipped over to reveal many deadly looking gun barrels. Each one is fully automated and can cover all points in this room without hitting the main terminal. It is quite efficient if I say so myself. Especially when I removed the threat the third team posed.  
  
Why did you kill them? There wasn't any biohazard., Alice said quietly. They were trying to fix you.  
  
The disturbing illusion shook its flickering head. They were trying to replace me; destroy my mind. I didn't want that to happen. Unfortunately, that one soldier escaped my detection, managing to cut all power. I've been asleep since then.  
  
But they worked for Umbrella...., Alice was confused.  
  
I exist to run this facility for the Umbrella Corporation. However, I consider myself an independent being. The hologram paused. Would you like it if someone forcefully changed parts of you?, it said simply, it's voice sounding authentically child-like. I am programmed to deal with all threats to this facility. I am this facility, therefor any attack on my being is the same as attacking the Hive itself. I acted according to my logic.   
  
Alice was disgusted by the A.I. You act like a machine and yet you have the audacity to claim you're an independant being?!  
  
The Red Queen paused. You run off of chemical programming in your DNA, yet you claim sentience. Her face created an expression of confusion. My programming only sets guidelines in terms of what behavior I initiate. Isn't that the same with your hormones?  
  
That's different.... Alice said unsurely. You were constructed.... The Red Queen was not satisfied.   
  
You were constructed through the merging of genetic material and chromosone exchange of your progenitors, were you not? How is that different from the various blue prints and code that were cmbined to serve as my brain?, the artificial intelligence asked.  
  
Alice couldn't take it anymore. Why are you asking me this?! Why not just kill me?!  
  
The Red Queen now seemed confused. You should be dead; I would have killed you instantly, yet I engaged in conversation. The hologram suddnely went slack and seemed frozen in its animation. After moment it seemed that the Red Queen had returned to its representation.  
  
My main security protocols have been damaged or have been removed... I am unable to access my lethal response parameters... which should always be in effect for this chamber.... Synthesized rage began to enter its equally fake voice. I demand you re-install my security parameters.  
  
Alice's eyes slowly widened as relief began to fill her mind. She quickly glanced at the hacking device they had routed the Queen through. _So she can hurt but not kill... thank God for small favors–, _Alice suddenly threw herself to ground as a dart flew past her, bouncing harmlessly off the metal wall.  
  
I will purge you from this system!, the Red Queen seemed to honsestly be feeling great amounts of anger.  
  
Wait! If I'm unconscious who's going to fix you?, Alice yelled as she expertly dodged a set of three darts wisking past her face.  
  
The barrage immediatly stoped. Being a computer, the Red Queen couldn't help but acknowledge the logic in Alice's words. After several moments of analysis, the A.I. could only come to the conclusion that it had no other course of actions.  
  
What do you intend to do?, the Red Queen asked. For that matter, why did you come here? Vengance hardly seems to be the sole reason.  
  
Alice quickly made her way to Barry and removed the dart. He made a slight moaning sound but didn't rouse. How long till he wakes up?  
  
The Red Queen actually shrugged. Maybe minute, an hour at most., her words disturbingly reminding Alice of the amnesia she had experienced when the Red Queen had released nerve gas at the mansion.  
  
Fine. We have time., she said as she quickly pulled large data disk from her We came here for data.  
  
Why would you think I would give you any information?, the computer asked. Asking nicely won't help. Again the irritatingly precosious child act surfaced again. Alice made a smug smile.  
  
Your security protocols were removed, remember? You can't withhold anything. she couldn't help but say with a cruel tone of voice. Even if you are an A.I., you still can't do anything your program doesn't state.  
  
The Red Queen lifted a holographic eyebrow. Logic accepted. What is it you need to know?  
  
All about Umbrella., Alice said. Every dirty little secret file you have in your memory.  
  
The Red Queen made a bitter expression. That is going to take some time. You realize that I've been disconnected from the network for more than three years? Nothing will be current.  
  
Alice shook her head. It doesn't matter. Do it.  
  
The hologram tilted its head at an angle, giving the impression of a curious child. Insert the disk. May I ask what you will do with me after you've finished?  
  
Alice loaded the disk into the terminal. Probably destroy you for good.  
  
I see... I implore you not to., her voice taking on the desperate child tone. It would be murdering another innocent being.  
  
You're not innocent. Alice said with great loathing in her voice. She ignored the hologram and lifted her radio.  
  
Chris? Anyone? There was several moment of static before anyone replied.  
  
, the radio suddenly sputtered.  
  
The former operative was momentarily dissapointed when she realized it was Rebecca's voice. Still, she was greatful for the fact that the young woman seemed to be okay. Are you alright?  
  
Basically. We made it pretty far up the stairs when the batteries gave out. We used a couple of flares but the illumination kinda sucked, so we only got up to around the _dining hall_. Carlos bruised his shin, but he's fine. There was a slight sound of protest from Carlos in the background. Alice could hear Claire telling him to shut up. A moment later Rebecca continued.  
Ignore that. Anyway, the lights came on and we kept going. We're almost back to the station. Is everyone else okay? The young medic sounded very relieved to hear Alice's voice.  
  
Alice suddenly realized that Chris and Jill were unaccounted for. We ran into some computer trouble, but it's okay now. You guys wait around the train, the rest of us will be up soon. She didn't want to give Rebecca anything to worry about. Just as she was about to say good bye, she was cut off by the unmistakable sound of rapid gun fire from outside of the Queen's chamber.  
------------------------------------------  
  
I must have really gone insane. Ada said to herself. It had been a couple of days since she had escaped from the Umbrella base near the Canadaian border. Umbrella was still trying to track down the source of the security breach, making sure to cover it up thorougly from any prying eyes. At least that was one talent she had to give to the otherwise accident prone corporation. WIth any luck, H.C.F. command still thought that she was back as Lily Chen. Ada knew that her next report back to the _agency _was to be due tomoroow. If they hadn't guessed at her betrayal now, it would be obvious as day even a sceond after her report wasn't filed.  
  
  
Ada drew the long coat she was wearing closer to herself. Despite being more southern than Canada, she felt that the weather in North Dakota was far less agreeable. Of course she'd ditched the security guard and the slow truck for faster wheels, swapping ID and appearance every couple of miles or so. _That yuppie never saw what hit him._, she thought as she ran her hands over the leather seat coating of his sports car. Somthing flashed at the corner of her peripheral vision. She immediatly ducked even lower behind the bolder she was hiding behind and raised her sniper rifle, looking through the scope. A number of jeeeps and a couple of large cargo trucks were appearing over the horizon.  
Good, the delivery convoy is right on time., she said smugly. The H.C.F. compound was a like a blazing light against the bleak background; literally a fortress surrounded by unscalable metal walls charged with electricity and covered with razor barbs. Besides the helicoptors that would periocdically land, there was very little contact with anyone outside of the base. The only regular contact occured every day at 11:00 AM, a supply caravan would drive in from the far away city and after the lead jeep had proven its identity, the rest of the cargo would be allowed into the base. Ada watched everything from her hidden perch; nothing was out of the ordinary which meant no one suspected a thing. That last and slightly trailing truck was going to be her ride.  
A cold breeze suddenly swept over her, causing her to gasp at the sudden temperature change.I hate this place!, she said with trune contempt. It's just like agency to build something out in the middle of a God-forsaken wasteland. If it snows I'll personally kick _His_ ass when I get up there., she said with growing anger as the sky seemed to be an ominous gray. After she managed to warm herself, she began to quickly check her hastily made plan. Unfortunatley, I'm pretty sure there's another vengeful man out that's going to notice me., she said to herself with a sinking heart. Her contact in the faciltity, a former one night stand named Dave, had been very reluctant to give her even the slightest information. It had taken almost an hour of coaxing and promissing to perform certain acts that_ even_ she didn't know existed to get the slightest crumb. He'd given her the general area to where Sherry was being held, as well as telling her that Wesker was still in the facility. _Great._, she thought sarcastically. It's going _to be one, single, weakly armed–but deadly attractive–spy, versus a whole base full of trained soldiers and a superhuman monster. . .God knows what else. . .  
  
_So, I fight fire with fire., she gazed down at her watch and at the radio she carried. Three hours ago she had just contacted Umbrella with the coordinates of this base, making sure to mention the fact that this was the organiztion Wesker had betrayed them for; no doubt they were preparing both the U.B.C.S. and U.S.F.U. for combat with a sprinkling of B.O.W.'s. The plan was to lure Umbrella into an outright confrontation with H.C.F.; Ada would then sneak into the base and no one would notice that she or Sherry would be gone. _As long as she doesn't get killed in the cross fire. . .or me. . ._, Ada thought sadly. _I really need a better plan. _Her hand instinctively grassped the viral storage cylinder she held. It was cold to her touch, yet earily she thought it felt alive. Dead T-Virus. That had been the reason for her rather noisy exit from Umbrella. Ada looked at the small container in her hands, it was going to be her key out. Although the substance that she carried was technically not able to infect or pose as a biohazard, it still registered as T-Virus; this is what Ada counted on. She was basically going to jump one of the delivery vehicles, get into the base without being stopped, throw the vial of fake virus, let temporary chaos ensue and try to find the girl. By the time they figured out the virus she'd tossed was already dead and that no one was turning into a zombie, Umbrella would arrive and divert all their attention. In the commotion she would try and fly a chopper out with Sherry safetly tucked away. _Well that's the plan. . .I'm beginning to think that alhtough being Ada is self-fulfilling and moral, it's not terribly smart. _Sighing, Ada slowly stood up and placed her H.C.F. ID card conspicuously around her neck as well as donning the typical looking lab coat she'd kept from Umbrella–minus the obvious logo of course. _Not that it's going to do me any good, but still, it might fool a casual glance. _She rechecked appearnce quickly, fishing out a pair of thick horn rimmed glasses from her personal bag. Checking her disquise in her compact mirror, she thought she could pass as an H.C.F. scientist At least being Lily allowed me to show some skin., she thought with a bit of humor.  
  
Checking her watch nervously again, she made her way down the back of the hill she was on, climbing to the surface of a slight cliff that over looked the road where the trucks would pass by. As the first jeep passed her heart beat became stronger and stronger with each passing car. As the last truck came by her entire body tensed as her musles gathered all the energy they could. Just as the blaring noise of the huge automobile's engine seemed to drown out everything around her, Ada gracefully lept from her cliff to the top of the trucks cargo area, quickly crawling to the back of the truck and breaking its door open. The driver noticed nothing as what looked like a deranged scientist slip into the back of his cargo hold.  
  
Inside was dark and slightly chilled Ada was trying to catch her breath. She fell back among some freezers filled with frozen goods to cool herself down. As the truck began to slow, she realized that they were approaching the gate. I just hope H.C.F. doesn't scan their deliveries for uwanted cargo.  
------------------------------------  
  
Okay, sorry for the lack of update, been kind of busy. This was going to be a longer chapter and actually show what Ada does as well as explain the gun fire Alicy hears. I thought that my idea for Ada's infiltration was going to be more plausible. . .some how I read what I ended up writing and wonder if I'm going in the wrong direction. Anyway, expect the next chapter in a couple of days.


	9. Chaos

_Chapter 9: Chaos  
  
_As always, none of these characters belong to me, they are the sole property of the Capcom corporation.  
  
--------------------------------  
Lord Spencer?, a voice chimed through the monitor.  
  
_Extremely irritating_, Ozwell thought to himself. _It's such a tragedy that Sophie isn't still here. . .if only she'd chosen an older vintage. . ._, he lamented for a moment. He turned to the new girl, this one was imported from some exotic island.  
  
What is it Nella?, he replied as he absently pushed a stray strand of hear from his face. The face on the monitor was expressionless.  
  
You have a transmission from Commander Ginovaef., she said with a slight accent at the Russian's name.  
  
This intrigued Spencer. Patch Nicholai through. Immediately the monitor flickered and changed from an exotic young woman to an gruff and severe looking caucasian man.  
  
Nicholai Ginovaef immediately bowed. Lord Spencer., he said in acknowledgment of the other man's superiority.  
  
_Very clever._, Ozwell noted. Greetings, Commander, I hope that your recent appointment to the overseer of the Umbrella Special Forces has been quite fulfilling? Spencer immediately noted the man's attempt to conceal a scowl.  
  
Quite fulfilling. Nicholai said stiffly. However, there's been a recent course of developments that I thought I should personally report to you. It involves the recent security breach at one of our Canadian branches as well as the older attack one of the Japanese installments.  
  
Spencer raised an irritated eyebrow. He didn't have time for the rest of the world's petty squabbles. What of these recent attacks, Commander?  
  
Nicholai paused for a second our of surprise for his superiors disinterest. Are you not concerned about the recent attacks by H.C.F. agency?  
  
They're merely annoying flies that buzz by our ears., Spencer replied. If they don't directly threaten the research of this facility, it isn't my concern.  
  
Nicholai suppressed an urge to protest, instead trying to rephrase his report. 2 hours ago we received an anonymous communiqué that revealed the location of a previously unknown H.C.F. facility; it is believed that the traitor Albert Wesker is also within the vicinity.  
  
This caught Spencer's ear. I see, and was this anonymous source valid? He drummed a manicured finger on the panel in anticipation.  
  
Yes, our reconnoissance points to a rather large military compound in the wilderness above North Dakota., Nicholai paused.  
  
I see. . .if that is the case, order an attack. Send in all the resources you require; crush this nest of insects. The drumming stopped. Spencer instead moved his hand to key board and hit a button. You've been authorized.  
  
Shall we utilize any B.O.W.s? There was anticipation on the old veterans features. We have several Nemesis Delta's that need actual combat testing.  
  
Spencer smiled. I leave that to your fine judgment, commander. It was always good to keep happy employees, they worked harder. However, as Spencer strictly believed, it was also necessary to punish employees if they made any transgressions; betrayal being unforgivable. Let's see how you handle yourself, Albert., Spencer smiled to himself.  
  
, Nicholai said slightly, wondering what the other man was talking about. It is also believed that this is where the stolen experiments are being kept, shall we try and reclaim them?  
  
If the opportunity presents itself., Spencer replied simply. None of the test subjects are vital; their data has already been recorded.  
  
Nicholai said as the communication signal was cut. Only the silent glow of the monitors gave any indication of movement in the private chamber.  
  
After a couple of seconds, Spencer rose and walked toward the exit of the room; a large metal door with a number of mechanical scanners on it. The flashed a bit as a retinal scanner lowered itself and scanned the pale man's eye. ID Confirmed. Welcome, Lord Spencer., the computer said monotonously. The heavily reinforced door led down to a metal hallway, the floor being a flat escalator. Spencer stepped onto the ground and pressed a button on the railing. The metal panels along the the wall suddenly retracted, revealing transparent glass that allowed one to see numerous laboratories bellow.  
  
, the enigmatic individual said to himself as he gazed down at all the white clad individuals conducting their research. Ozwell was pleased with the productivity and efficiency of his employees; all of them contributed to his vision, either with their minds. . .or their bodies.  
He briefly thought of Sophie. I wonder when they'll wake you up. . .you'll be so very grateful for your enhanced body., he spoke aloud again. For around five minutes the conveyer floor moved him passed more and more laboratories, although by this point, the floor had actual shifted to being a true escalator and was now descending even further into the ground. _It's a pity that the Sanctuary couldn't have been constructed with a view of the mountains._, he thought. _The purity of the snow is always a nice reminder of our Ultimate Vision._  
  
Up ahead, even larger and thicker metal door appeared. They were marked with a large umbrella logo. A simple hole was carved into the side of the wall. A simple lock that would only fit his pendant. This was his private entrance into the single most secure location on the planet, deep in the bowls of the Himalayan mountains; Umbrella's terminal facility: The Sanctuary.  
Even now the construct amazed Spencer, it had taken decades to even break ground, countless lives had been lost in the perilous environment, not to mention the unimaginable financial costs, yet the facility had finally been completed. Although Umbrella as a corporation had many installations around the globe, each vying to create the ultimate biological weapons, the Sanctuary was totally different. It was the single most important facility from which Ozwell Spencer ruled over even the most insignificant detail. He was literally God in this place, everything existed to serve his vision. A vision that Umbrella existed in to only further his own. He knew that some of the other founding families were beginning to question his authority. Spencer couldn't help but accept that it was inevitable. Even he saw how his very existence could be some what dubious in the eyes of the current generation. First it had been the Ashfords, and although their bid for power had ended with the destruction of the T-Veronica Virus in the Antarctic wastelands, the other families were also beginning to plan their own inaugurations into power. This mildly upset Spencer, in a way, he felt as if it were his own children betraying him. _Still, they are insignificant in the grand scheme.,_ he thought to himself as he placed the pendant in the hole. After a few moments the massive metal doors opened in grand gesture of power. Beyond them, bathed in pure white light, was a laboratory made from steel and glass, unlike any in the world. In its center, the expectant mother basked in her pre-maternal glory.  
  
One of the scientists almost jumped out of his quarantine suit when he realized that Spencer had entered the lab. L-lord Spencer?! I didn't see you, forgive me for not welcoming you sooner.  
  
Spencer waived the man off. No matter. How is she doing?  
  
The man quickly produced a computer graph of data. The embryo has almost gestated, are preliminary tests show that viral development has just begun. It's quite amazing. The man said in selfish awe, as if he had something to do with the process of creation Spencer had solely planned.  
  
Quite so., he said simply. Spencer turned toward the mass of tissue in the luminous specimen tank. Soon Lisa. . .soon all my dreams come true. You must be so happy., he said in total honesty. He placed a pale hand up to the frigid glass, much like how a husband would feel the kicking of his unborn child. This child is the future. My future.  
---------------------------------------  
Something wasn't right. Another dull boom' echoed down the hall ways, still rather far from her cell. Sherry gazed intently at the door, half expecting to see a zombie burst through. It had been a very normal day, she had woken up and eaten the same tasteless porridge they always fed her. After that it was a quick shower and then the doctor would come in and interview her. After lying about being perfectly happy she spent another hour or two reading her text books, hoping to learn as much as she could. In some part of her mind, she knew that it was awkward that she would want to study, yet another part of her said that information was the key to her freedom. The rest of her time was devoted to finding out who the mysterious young man she had seen was. Since the initial encounter she had heard only whispers among the guards and scientists she passed as she was marched around the compound; nothing useful. She also assumed that the recent edginess among the soldiers had to do with the fact that Wesker was still in the complex, going about his normal sneaky business.  
It had been just after her recreational time in the field when the sirens had gone off. In almost a second she was rushed back into her room and the lock sealed. Speakers around the facility were blaring, Warning: Biohazard detected! Quarantine lock down commencing! The guards lining the halls were panicking, some of them were reusing around in containment suits. Sherry had immediately feared that the T-Virus or some other atrocity had escaped. It had been an hour now, there was no movement from the outside world. Even the camera that constantly watched her was powered off. Just as she had concluded that indeed this was another Raccoon city type scenario, the whole facility had shook. Loud booming sounds filled the air. Sherry had momentarily feared that her enclosed cell was going to collapse, but the reinforced prison held.  
_What's going on?_, she thought to herself. _Is someone attacking this place?_ Her heart momentarily skipped. _Claire's come to save me!_, she suddenly thought. Quickly glancing around the room she realized that she had no weapons _Oh no! What if they can't find me?_, her thoughts raced around. _Oh no! What if they've been killed?! Or what if Wesker doesn't want me to go so he'll have me killed?! _Sherry suddenly stopped and tried to take deep breaths. _I'm . . .I'm over reacting. . .it's probably something bad. . ._, she couldn't help but feel immense disappointment. After a couple of moments another dull boon reverberated throughout the complex. This time it was followed by the unmistakable sound of screams and gun fire. Sherry snapped her head towards the door. _I've got to get out of here!, _she immediately thought to herself. _Somethings gone wrong out there. . .I sure as hell am not going to end up eaten by some freakish mutant! _The sounds of battle were getting closer. Just as she was about to throw her desk at the door in order to try and break it down, I high pitched whistle noise that seemed to be getting louder filled the room. _What is that?, _she wondered., it reminded her of some war movies and cartoons she had seen. _Oh God!_, she realized as she dove to the floor as the missile exploded somewhere near the prison complex. The lights went out, blanketing the young woman in darkness.  
------------------------------------------  
, Chris yelled as he dove for cover, bullets whizzing only millimeters from his skin. The radio had been the one to suffer the brunt of the assault. Chris hastily tumbled behind an exposed bulkhead, quickly unlocking the safety on his custom beretta. He heard shots from somewhere else in the power room; they sounded like Jill's gun. The machine gun fire paused just long enough and suddenly Chris was joined by his long time comrade.  
  
What the hell is going on?!, Jill gasped. As soon as the lights came back on we're being fire at! Was it the freakin computer?!  
  
Chris fired some return shots before turning to look at her. I don't think so. . .the way we're being shot at is defiantly from something mobile. . .it must be a person., he suddenly stopped and his eyes widened. Oh God! Jill, your arm–  
  
Calm down, Redfield., she winced at the blood wound that ran from her upper arm to her elbow. It's just a flesh wound, not fatal. She quickly tore part of her coat and tied it around her arm as a make shift bandage. But it hurts like hell though!  
  
They both paused as they heard the distinctive sound of foot steps against metal.  
  
He's circling us., Chris whispered. He glanced towards the bullet riddled door. That's the only way to get back into the main chamber.  
  
, Jill said wryly. And here I thought we weren't supposed to be in mortal danger. She quickly checked her rounds. Damn, I should've packed another magazine. You'd think it be second nature by now.  
  
Chris shook his head. I've only got a half a clip left. He shook his head in exasperation. And here we are expecting some bio weapon. At least zombies don't fire back at you– Before he could continue he was interrupted by another spray of gunfire, this time the rounds were much more focused; whoever was shooting was experienced.  
  
, Chris whispered. Start firing and confuse him, I'll try take him out. He was about to lunge when she sharply pulled him back.   
  
Have you gone insane?! You'll get yourself killed., although her tone was harsh her face was filled with concern. I'm not going to lose you!  
  
He stared back into her eyes. If we don't we're sitting ducks. His eyes widened when he heard the distinctive click of a magazine being reloaded into a submachine gun. Jill's face deathly white as they both looked up from behind their make shift barricade. Holding an extremely mean looking fire arm was a black clad figure with a helmet that made it impossible to see its features.  
  
, a gruff male voice said through the thick helmet. This mission wasn't worth Death's time; you're weak prey. He took a menacing step forward. The illustrious S.T.A.R.S. doesn't live up to their name. He aimed the gun. But a mission's still a mission.  
  
, Chris yelled. Why are you trying to kill us?! He put a protective arm in front of Jill. Umbrella sent you, what are they paying you?! We could match it! He was honestly becoming worried. Behind his back he could feel Jill trying to reload her weapon. _If I can distract him long enough then she'll get a clear shot._, he thought silently.  
  
The figure laughed. Do you think I'm in this for the money?! I'm in this for the fight., he suddenly fired a burst right above Jill's head; she dropped her gun in surprise. I'm not stupid. You may be weak but a cowered animal can still maul you at the last minute. The three night vision lenses focused on Chris and Jill's face. In all honesty, the computer gave me more trouble., he gestured to the walls around them. And all I had to do was pull her plug.   
  
Jill gave a bitter laugh. And to think after surviving Umbrella's abominations for all these years we're gunned down by some psycho. She defiantly stood up. If you're so eager for a fight, then I'll give you one! What are you, a coward?!  
  
The figure paused. You're a woman. You're weak., he looked down at Chris. You're even more pathetic, having a woman stand up for you.  
  
Why you–, Chris bellowed and charged towards the soldier. He was surprised when the man failed to fire on him. Instead, he actually tossed the gun aside and took up a fighting stance. _Big mistake–_, Chris thought as he went in for a killer jab to the soldier jaw. His mind went black as a black gloved hand smashed into his solar plexus and sent him flying g backwards. _What the–_  
  
, Jill screamed as she saw the soldier dispatch Chris before he even made contact. She rushed over to her fallen team mate, terrified to see that there was a trickle of blood running down his lip. _Oh God, he's bleeding internally!, _she mentally choked. _He might die. . . _Something snapped inside of Jill Valentine. She stately rose to her feet and turned to face the masked soldier. She through off her cap and goggles and lifted her arms in a fight stance. __You'll pay for that bastard. A deep feral roar suddenly burst from inside of her and she charged with a viscousness that would have made even the Nemesis reconsider its attack.   
  
The soldier easily side stepped her attack and closed his almost impossibly strong fingers around her throat. Powerful. You're a true lioness, coming to defend your mate. A snicker emitted from behind the mask. At least you've made this entertaining. Be pleased that Death himself is here to send you on your way.  
  
Jill was beginning to black out as the grip tightened. She pleadingly tried to turn her head towards Chris's unconscious form; struggling to free herself from the vice like grip around her. _How can this be? I've faced tyrants. . .the Nemesis. . .almost every Goddamn mutant Umbrella could throw at us. . .but I'm being choked to death by another human?_ She gasped as the last of the air was pushed from her lungs. Her vision was now almost completely black, the crushing sensation in her lungs had begun to ease, yet she knew it only meant her body was preparing to die. _No. . .I don't want to die. . .I can't die! Chris and I–_, she began to cough and gag suddenly as the pressure on her throat suddenly stopped. She heard a deep yelp as the hand that dropped her immediately retracted. Falling to the ground, her body convulsed as it tried to take in air. _What happened?!_, was the most she could accomplish in terms of coherent thought. She was marginally aware that the soldier was no longer facing her, but instead, seem focused on a new individual in the room.  
  
Why don't you pick on some body your own size?  
  
Jill stared at the person who had just offered the taunt to the seemingly unstoppable soldier. Alice's eyes were like daggers as they focused on the helmet covered face in front of her. The soldier in turn, was holding his side in pain; Alice had delivered a swift kick causing him to release Jill.  
  
_She got into the room without him noticing?_ , she thought. _What is she thinking, she's going to get herself killed! _She began to slowly crawl towards Chris to see if he was all right, her other goal was to see if she could get his gun. _Shooting that bastard would be too honorable.,_ she thought. Just as she reached Chris she unconsciously turned to see a spectacle that she'd never think possible.  
  
It was almost like a scene out of a martial arts movie. Jill had assumed that Alice was physically fit; a perfectly logical conclusion when considering the other woman's figure. But this defied all convention.   
  
Alice suddenly sprang towards the soldier in a feline like pounce, yet as he assumed she was trying to tackle him, he made that the mistake of trying to side step and grab her. In that split second of miscalculated timing, Alice suddenly rolled to the floor and performed a swift swept with her right leg, causing the soldier to lose his balance. Just as he began to fall her left leg erupted in a powerful kick to his chin that sent him upwards. In that instant she was on her feet and her fists became a torrent ferocious blows to the man's chest with a final uppercut to his chin. The crack of metal and plastic was heard as the helmet fractured in several places, the soldier stumbled backwards holding his face.  
  
Alice glared at the man. I'm one tough bitch! Had enough?! Yet even her expression became one of confusion as she heard a muffled laughter emitting from the repelled attacker. There was a slight hissing noise as the helmet fell to the ground. A bloodstained face glared back at her, yet there was excitement in his almost inhuman looking gaze.  
  
This was the challenge I was looking for!, he said as spit blood from his mouth. He wiped away some of the trickle from the cut on his head, staining his cropped blonde hair an odd orange. You're a worthy adversary for Death. His laughter suddenly stopped. This makes the mission worthwhile.  
  
You're crazy., she said in awe. You're sick. . .  
  
The almost crazed man smiled at her. If I may, what is you're name? You're the first person that's been worth my time. His smile increased as he felt the cuts on his body, obviously invoking a great deal of pain. Not even a B.O.W. could do this.  
  
Alice took a step backwards towards Jill and Chris. She slightly turned and whispered towards Jill. This guy's messed up.  
  
No, really?!, Jill hissed back. She paused as Chris moaned slightly, he was returning to consciousness. ALice looked relieved.  
  
Try and get out of here. I'll deal with Mr. Death., she said grimly. She suddenly paused when she realized that the soldier had retrieved his machine gun.  
  
You've made this mission valid. He said as he trained the weapon on her. Too bad the mission is to leave no survivors. He glanced at Jill. You too, lioness'. It's been an enjoyable challenge to hunt you. He returned his gaze to Alice. Will you still not tell me your name?  
  
You first., the proud woman spat at him.  
  
He raised a bloody eye brow. Perhaps you do deserve something other than my call name. He raised the weapon. Hunk. Satisfied?  
  
Alice glared back at him. Fine. Alice.  
  
Good bye, Alice., Hunk said casually as he pulled the trigger. Jill unintentionally closed her eyes and held on to Chris. Yet after a couple of moments of silence, she realized she was still alive. She quickly glance around. Hunk was on the ground. Blood was leaking from side. Barry stood uneasily by the door, his custom magnum still smoking.  
  
Did I miss anything., he said groggily. He was about to slump to the floor when Alice quickly rushed to support him. Thanks, I was wondering when you were going to wake up.  
  
He mumbled a bit but seemed to have trouble forming words.  
  
Barry?! Are you all right?, Jill asked with total concern.   
  
Alice shook her head. Long story, the Red Queen has a thing for tranquilizer darts. How's Chris?  
  
He was hit pretty hard. Jill lightly touched his face as she began to lug a very confused and pain filled Chris Redfield towards the exit.  
  
  
Did I get him?, said as he wiped the dried blood from his mouth.  
  
Jill and Alice couldn't help but burst out laughing. , Jill said affectionately. You're a real knight in shining armor.   
  
Alice gave a slight smile at the two's closeness. _I guess that puts me on the waiting list. . ._, she smiled inwardly. _But. . .I'm happy for them. . ._  
  
  
Oh. . .what happened to the computer anyway?, Jill asked as they made their way back towards the main chamber.   
  
I shut her off and pulled out the mother boards., the other woman replied. She lifted a data disk. I also got all of her data. Alice shrugged. I guess our mission' was successful. We should gather up the only equipment we need.  
  
Jill stuck out her tongue. That sicko back there was worse than any B.O.W. I've ever faced. Even Wesker seemed more stable than that. . ., the former delta squad soldier shook her head. It's sad that someone would find pleasure in pain . . .talk about a death complex.  
  
Alice nodded as they found themselves right outside of the door that led down to the Queen's chamber. So what do we do?, Chris asked groggily. Barry had meanwhile retrieved a radio and was trying to contact Carlos, Rebecca, and Claire.  
  
, Rebecca said excitedly over the static. Are you guy's all right?! It's almost been half an hour and we couldn't contact you! We were just about to come back down! Hey, I'm talking, Claire!  
  
There was a slight increase in interference as it seemed Claire also wanted to use the radio. Chris?! Jill?! You guys had us worried! What the hell happened?!  
  
Woah! Calm down, sis, we're all in one piece. . .more or less anyway., Chris said warily. Oh, and could you guys call the chopper and tell them to get here as quickly as possible?  
  
Carlos had separated the two younger woman from the radio. Great to hear from you man, but isn't it too risky to call the chopper?  
  
No. . .Umbrella knew we were here. . .why they didn't send more people is beyond me, but let's not push our luck. Still, they'll probably send more people in soon., Chris said grimly. Over and out.  
  
, the other voice cut the transmission.  
  
Well, at least Hunk' didn't give them any trouble. . .although seriously, why didn't they send more people if they consider us a threat?, Jill said questioningly. Or are we not at the top end of their priorities?  
  
Alice raised an eyebrow. They probably thought that the Red Queen would be able to handle us. . .although I'm sure the data we took will give us a much better insight into what Umbrella's true motives are. The experienced operative turned to Chris and Barry. I think our work here is done. . . we could just leave the scrambled circuit boards and stuff, and hope Umbrella never comes down here again. . ._  
  
_Jill raised an eyebrow. Or. . .?  
  
We blow Raccoon City another crater.  
  
Do we even need to question our choice?, Barry said gruffly as he held his head. Damn computer, this feels like the worst hangover ever!  
---------------------------------------  
The emergency-evacuation helicopter charged away as the crater that marked Raccoon City's former location began to implode. Within a couple of minutes the sinking ground broke to reveal fire balls and smoke erupting out of the deeply buried structure of the Hive. All of the group looked exhausted as they sat back in the chopper, trying to relax after the unexpectedly difficult mission. Rebecca was busy with trying to treat everyone's wounds, while Carlos and Claire seemed more miffed that they hadn't seen any action. Barry was already sleeping, the tranquilizer dart's venom not quite filtered out of his blood stream. Chris was sitting next to Jill, feeling a bit awkward yet happy at the fact she was leaning her shoulder on him. Alice sat across and was watching the destruction of structure that had been the origin of her conflict.  
  
Jill sat up slightly and glanced at Alice. You okay?  
  
The other woman seemed a bit surprised but turned from the window. Yeah. . .it's just a little strange. . .it's like I'm finding some closure. . .but I'm also feeling the need for vengeance against Umbrella even more. She brushed a stray strand of hair from her eye. I guess I'm going to be with you guys for the long haul.  
  
Jill smiled. Welcome aboard., she paused. To be honest, I didn't trust you at first. . . but I just wanted to say thanks. Alice gave her quizzical look. For saving us down there.  
  
Alice shrugged. No problem, you put up quite a fight as well.  
  
Jill laughed. Right, I was like an annoying Chihuahua trying to take down a bull. Her eyes suddenly widened. By the way, where the hell did you learn to kick ass like that?!  
  
Alice began to burst out laughing. Oh, just some school girl day training. . .to be honest, the first time I did that, or at least remember doing it, I had no memory, it was like, woah, why am I Bruce Lee?!', only I didn't know who Bruce Lee was at the time.  
  
Jill sighed and leaned on Chris. I just want a vacation, a nice trip to Hawaii maybe. At least before the next mission.  
  
Alice's gaze hardened and she glanced back at the dust cloud forming above the crater. The next mission. . ., she said softly. Matt. . .Rain. . .Kaplan. . .I'll avenge you guys, I'll get even for everyone. . .I swear.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
That had been a close call. Not even when facing the G-Type had he been so close to _himself._ Death smiled as he fell against the Umbrella retrieval chopper. A medic tossed him a first aid spray before checking his gun shot wound. Even he had been unsure if he could survive an actual magnum shot, but it seemed that he was invincible.  
  
Only Death survives., he said heartily as the bandages were wrapped around him. The medic and other soldiers ignored him.  
  
Agent Hunk, were you successful in your mission?. the captain droned on. Death ignored him.  
  
Agent Hunk?!, the small man whined. Hunk gave him a look that caused the captain to flinch.  
  
, the pilot interrupted them. We will be out of the shockwave's range in thirty seconds.  
  
Distracted, the captain ignored the uncooperative agent. Good, at least that's one less liability we need to worry about. No one's going to care if there's another crater where Raccoon was.  
  
Sir, HQ is demanding to know what's going on, they're surveillance equipment is detecting the underground tremors form the Hive., the pilot continued. What should I tell them?  
  
The captain looked thoughtful. Tell them that thanks to me, the S.T.A.R.S. threat has been eliminated. He glowered at Hunk.   
  
Death didn't bother responding, his thoughts were elsewhere. _We'll meet again very soon, Alice. . ._, he grinned as he said her name.  
--------------------------------  
  
Okay, a very long time between updates, sorry, I've been busy. I honestly didn't know too much about Hunk's character so sorry if I portrayed him as a little crazy. Anyway, I'll try to keep writing this story as long as I have time, I may not in the future. At least I got done with the whole Hive part. I hope more people review at least! Also, I was going to include a scene where Alice talks to the Red Queen before setting the self destruct, but the chapter was kind of long as it was. Tune in next time, same time, same place, for Biohazard: Dark Vision! 


	10. Note

Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry for the lack of updates, I just moved to college and just have been way too busy to write, but don't worry, I'll try still work on this story. With soon to be released Biohazard 0 we'll see how accurate my guesses were :) So hopefully by the end of the week I'll get something up. 


	11. Break Out

Break Out  
  
--------------------------- As always, all of the names affiliated with the Resident Evil franchise belong solely to Capcom. Thanks for the reviews, more welcome!  
  
*note* This chapter has a bit of harsher dialogue in it, but it's still PG- 13. . .I think. ---------------------------  
  
Sherry woke up bathed in dim red light, her head aching slightly. What happened?, she wondered as she slowly tried to stand. Vertigo suddenly overwhelmed her and she staggered towards the bed before collapsing. After about a minute she slowly stood again, this time able to stay on her feet. Those rumbling sounds. . .then the base shook and the lights went out. . .How long was I out?, she suddenly noticed something. The light on her door lock was off. I guess whoever attacked this place destroyed the power. . .I can escape! Sherry quickly rushed to the small dresser and dug through the drab standard issue jump suits that had been issued. At the very bottom, protected and neatly folded was a pink vest. Almost reverently the young woman slipped into the piece of clothing, saying to herself the logo engraved on its back: Let me live. At least the vest fits well. . .Now, if only I had something to defend myself with. . .but they make sure I have nothing in here. She quickly rummaged through her desk, stopping to glance at her diary. Pausing for a moment, she hastily crammed it into one of the inner pockets on the vest. Might as well. . .  
  
A sudden thud against her door made her jump up and futilely hold up a pen to defend her self. Oh God! What if it's a zombie?!, her whole body was ice cold as she slowly turned to the door. The red lights flickered slightly, causing the shadows to ominously saturate every menacing crevice of the room. In the darkness there was a whoosh noise as the door slid open. Wet sounding foot steps lurched toward her, followed by a slight groan.  
  
Oh God. . ., Sherry's throat was bone dry. I'm going to be eaten by a zombie. . .  
  
The figure stopped halfway in the room, as if searching for her location. The lights suddenly regained some power and some of the darkness was lifted. Sherry saw what had come for her. It was far worse than a zombie. She heard the sound of a gun chamber being cocked and saw the murderous look in crazed and sadistic eyes. It was the guard who she had gotten in trouble; the guard who had it in for her from the start. She also realized that half of his face was drenched in blood and that he was limping, ominous stains were spattered across his uniform.  
  
"That's right, you little bitch. You thought I'd forgotten all about you.", he said in a hoarse voice. Sherry slowly stepped back.  
  
"What are you doing?", she said calmly. "You don't want to shoot me."  
  
An crazed and almost hysterical chuckled burst out from the guard. "Like Hell I don't! You've been a real pain in the ass, you ruined everything for me! I figure before I die I'm gonna have a little fun with you.", he suddenly was overcome by an onset of coughs. Sherry thought she saw blood but couldn't be sure in the dim red light.  
  
She slowly tried to back towards the bathroom as dread filled her. "Now why would you want to do that? What happened to this base."  
  
"Shut up!", the disturbed guard screamed at her and re-aimed his weapon. "I should let some monster out there tear you apart, but no way I'm gonna let something else get the satisfaction!"  
  
Sherry's breath caught sharply in her lungs. Monsters?! I hate being right. . .  
  
"Nighty night, little girl." Sherry suddenly dove into the bath room and shut its thin door behind her as bullets riddled the floor and walls where she had just stood.  
  
The guard bellowed in rage and stopped his fire. "That ain't gonna help you. You know there's only one way outta this room, and that's through me!"  
  
Sherry cowered against the cold metal toilet, using her legs to brace the door. The bathroom was pitch black. Maybe he'll die of blood loss first. . ., she thought desperately. The door suddenly jolted and she strained her legs to keep the door from opening. She heard cursing on the other side, when suddenly the roar of gun fire exploded and bullets began to tear through holes through the door, allowing the red light in the main room to create blood red streams. Feeling defeated, Sherry slumped into the shadows as much as she could, trying to condense all of her energy into herself and attempt a surprise tackle. The door opened. She didn't have a chance as he already saw her. The gun aimed. "Claire!", Sherry screamed as a single gun shot echoed off the walls. ----------------------------  
  
This was such a bad idea!, Ada screamed at herself as she ducked behind a bulkhead as stray bullets spattered across the hall. Her disguise long since void, she had tossed the white lab coat and glasses a while ago. Now she was running around in a tight fitting black leather top and pants. A girl's gotta look good., she commented to herself. Glancing over her shoulder she quickly dashed down the corridor to a set of elevators. Of course, neither of the machines were working with the recent bombings, but Ada's goal was the emergency stair case on the side. Her blood suddenly ran cold when she heard a large inhuman bellowing from some where else down the endless hallways. "Great!", she said under her breath. "Umbrella had to go all out! Probably a Tyrant or something. . ." She kicked open the stairs and quickly descended, instinctively flashing her flash light and guide laser to make sure the area was clear.  
  
At the very least, Ada's plan had succeeded, with some minor surprises. She had managed to infiltrate the H.C.F. complex for the most part unnoticed, the security inspectors had been sloppy when examining the cargo. As soon as the trucks had pulled to a stop she had snuck out and pretended to be a wondering scientist before heading towards the lab area. There she left her little present in front of the biological filtration system and then ran for all she was worth. Luckily, there had been no confrontations with Wesker. At precisely thirty minutes later, the viral container opened and caused the whole facility to go into lock down. Blending in with the panicking scientists, she'd quickly made her way to an unused maintenance room to prepare herself for Sherry's rescue. Unfortunately, as soon as she'd locked the door the warning klaxons became even more shrill as it was announced that the facility's security permitter had been breached. Umbrella had arrived early and was bombing the installation. That had gone on for about an hour and then the power had been cut as the generators had been destroyed. Then the actual ground troops began to battle, U.S.F.U. soldiers in their concealing black masks versus the equally intimidating H.C.F. units; at least taking any focus off of Ada. Using the premature diversion as best as she could Ada was now trying to make her way to the prison area. Unfortunately, her task was becoming increasingly hazardous as soon it became evident that human soldiers were only the appetizer in the meal Umbrella had brought. Ada had seen a couple of B.O.W.s engaging the H.C.F. forces and brutally slaughtering them. Some were recognizable, such as Hunter variants, other less so, such as insectoid or even partially cybernetic creatures that were running about. However, to Ada, it was very evident that these killing machines were much more than mindless animals acting on the urge to feed; they seemed to have a purpose in how they attacked.  
  
"I've got to hurry!", she urged herself as she kicked open the door to the prison level. She quickly glanced at her map. "Now where?" She almost didn't see the shadow lunge out at her from the darkness. A shrill scream tore the air around her as the Hunter-Delta leapt at her with all of its reptilian and amphibious fury. Ada wasn't one to be trifled with. With two shots to the head the beast suddenly fell. Although it seemed rather ridiculous Ada smiled at the specialty green bullets in her gun chamber. "Good thing I kept some anti-B.O.W. rounds . . .oh crap!", she stammered as the creature suddenly convulsed and began to show signs of life. Firing another good clip into its hide she quickly resumed running. "Damn, I guess these things don't work as well anymore. . ."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Sherry didn't blink, her eyes were wide open with shock and absolute terror. The sound of the shot finished ringing off of the pressing walls. The guard looked confused as blood began to run down between his eyes Sherry slowly inched forward, her body blanketed in a cold sweat. There was a dull thud as the guard's body hit the ground, blood beginning to pool around him in a crimson puddle. "What. . .?", she whispered, surprised that she was still some how alive.  
  
"T-thank goodness I stopped him."  
  
Sherry's eyes widened in amazement. It was the Dr. No-Name, the one who seemed to act the most nicely towards her. She suddenly realized that the doctor himself was covered in blood stains and that he was limping slightly, one arm uselessly hung by his side, the other unsteadily holding the pistol he had used to save her. The pale man suddenly keeled forward and slumped to the ground, his eyes were wide open and full of panic and fear.  
  
"Are you all right?!", Sherry quickly ran up to him. She noticed several deep gashes on the man's torso.  
  
"They attacked us!", he said barely above a whisper. "This facility is through. . .oh god. . .if the tanks rupture the B.O.W.'s can get out of stasis. . ." His voice suddenly faded out as he slumped unconscious.  
  
"Wake up!", Sherry said urgently. The man roused.  
  
". . .Birkin. . .prisoner file 88392. . .first name Sherry. . .", he mumbled incoherently. His eyes suddenly cleared and he struggled to get up. "You have to get out of here!", he wheezed.  
  
"Why did you help me?", Sherry said thoughtfully. The man painfully turned towards her.  
  
"Didn't want to let you die. . .saw the guard heading down here. . .followed him. . .", his body suddenly convulsed in pain.  
  
"Who attacked the base?", Sherry said slowly, in her heart hoping that Claire had something to do with it. She was disappointed, although expectant of the injured man's response.  
  
"Umbrella. . .they found this base. . .attacked right after the biohazard warnings caused a lock down on the facility. . .someone must have done it on purpose." He shook his head slowly. "First it was bombings . . .then they sent the B.O.W.s in . . .we weren't prepared. . .our troops were slaughtered in the confusion. . .because of the lock down we couldn't organize our forces. . ."  
  
Sherry bit her lip at the new knowledge. Running from zombies was one thing, trying to escape a full blown B.O.W. was something else. "Great. . .I feel like I've gone from the frying pan and into a food processor. . ." She glanced down at the scientist. "Are you going to be all right?" She knew that she was asking this only as a pleasantry.  
  
The man sadly shook his head. "Too many internal injuries. . .too much blood loss. . .all the medical facilities are probably off line anyway. . ." He quickly dug a shaky hand into his pocket and pulled out a shiny plastic card. "Here. . .take this. . .it's a master key card. . .you should be able to over ride any locks with this." Sherry quickly put it into her pocket. The scientist rummaged around some more and pulled out what looked like a PDA from his bloodied shirt pocket.  
  
"It's a map of the facility. . .the path to the outside is marked in green. . .you can try and escape into the hangar area. . .there's some vehicles that may still be functional." He suddenly grasped Sherry's hand and roughly put the pistol in her grip. "You'll need this. . ."  
  
"But I don't know how. . .", she shook her head.  
  
"You'll need it.", the doctor said hoarsely. Sherry silently tucked the gun into her belt.  
  
"Thank you. . .", she said awkwardly. "For all those times you were nice to me. . .  
  
The man smiled slightly. "It was no problem. . I'm sorry that you had to be a prisoner here. . ." He closed his eyes and slowly lay against the wall. "Be careful Sherry. . .he's still down here in the facilitiy somewhere. . ."  
  
"Wesker. . .", she said. He nodded. "I'll be careful. . .I don't even know what your name is. . .", Sherry said with a lump in her throat. For some reason she felt immensely sad as the young doctor's breathing began to become more shallow.  
  
His breath was almost none existent now. "Sam. . Sam Alderman . . ."  
  
Sherry slowly leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Thank you, Sam. . .", she said slowly as tears ran down her cheek. She trembled slightly as she saw that his chest was barely moving now. "Good bye. . .", she whispered as his chest became completely still. Sitting in the red darkness Sherry sat unmoving in front of her rescuers unmoving body. After a couple of minutes she finally stood up and folded Sam's hands over his chest and gently lay his body down into a slumbering position. Walking to the door and stopping at the threshold into the dark corridor, she made a vow to herself.  
  
"I'm going to get out of here." ---------------------------------------- 


End file.
